Prints
by Scrawlers
Summary: A drabble challenge in which each drabble is written to whatever song iTunes chooses. Drabble 48: If there was a record for the worst day ever had by a person, then Kotarou had just broken it.
1. Drabbles 1 through 10

**Disclaimer: **If I tried to kidnap Kotarou and then claim that the little girly-boy belonged to me, Tatsuki would kill me, Yuuto would help, and Karen would take pictures of the entire fight while Mio tended to her kidnapped boyfriend. Given that _that _hasn't happened, do you _really _think I can claim ownership in any way, shape, or form? . . . Didn't think so.

**Authors' Note: **Just some quick drabbles using that MP3 challenge that everyone knows and loves. Basically, I put my iTunes on shuffle, and write a drabble set to or inspired by whatever song comes up. I only have the length of the song to write - I have to stop when the song stops. I don't know how many of these there'll be.

They're not much, but these are dedicated to my awesome, awesome friend Christina, for lending me the books so I could re-read them. Thank you so much!

For those of who you don't remember, Reika is the girl Kotarou has a crush on in the first Act of book one - the one who orchestrates her sister's kidnapping and who was pretty much suicidal.

Number seven takes place within the continuity of my story Interlaced, which will be rewritten at some point in the future.

If you read, please review!

* * *

Prints

* * *

**1. "Forget It" - Breaking Benjamin: **_Tatsuki and Kotarou_

Could anyone blame him for blaming his cousin?

It was Kotarou's fault. It was Kotarou's fault that Tatsuki saw horrific deaths and violent crimes, such as rapes or intentional car accidents. It was Kotarou's fault that Tatsuki was cursed, forced to live through other people's tragedies while simultaneously creating his own.

. . . Wasn't it?

He wasn't so sure anymore. Kotarou brought out the worst in other people - he made Tatsuki see the ugly side of humanity, the side that was filled with bleeding corpses and agonized screams. For years he'd hated his cousin, thinking back on the days that he'd spent playing with Kotarou with nothing but the worst kind of blistering bitterness imaginable.

But every time Kotarou was placed into danger, Tatsuki felt panicked. Choked. And the feeling never left until he rescued the effeminate male who called himself Tatsuki's family. He'd caused Tatsuki nothing but pain, but Tatsuki was coming to find that he couldn't live without Kotarou. They were two halves of a whole, and no matter what pain came of their interaction - no matter how many horrors Tatsuki had to see every time his skin brushed against Kotarou's - they had to interact. They had to be around each other. And Tatsuki couldn't hate Kotarou forever.

"Hey . . . Tatsuki? I - I'm sorry for yesterday. It was stupid of me to listen to him. I should have known better . . ."

"Hn . . . Forget it."

* * *

**2. "Tourniquet" - Evanescence: **_Reika_

She knew it was wrong of her. She had promised him that she'd be herself - that she would get better. She transferred schools, apologized to her sister and her parents, and had honestly tried to make her life better. Besides, though she might have done plenty of horrible things in her past, Reika always kept her promises. Or, at least, she always _tried _to. She could - and _would _- fake smiles until the sun burned out, but that didn't mean she was really a liar. At least, not that _good _of one.

But there she was, sitting on her bathroom floor, the bloody razor dropped onto the tile beside her. She hadn't even made good cuts; they were all jagged and the blood was spilling over her skin, getting onto her skirt and splattering onto the floor. She had _promised _Kotarou in that letter she wrote him that she wouldn't do such a thing again - and she had meant it! She truly had, but . . . but what was the point? When she tried to be herself at this new school, no one liked her. She didn't have any friends, real or otherwise. People looked at and valued Chiaki like she was a goddess reborn, but Reika? Reika was nothing to them. Reika was _nobody _to them. And if she was _nobody, _then what was the point of existing? If no one cared anyway . . .

But Kotarou cared. He'd _promised _that he cared, and she promised him that she wouldn't do it again. But she'd hacked up her own wrists so badly that they looked worse than shredded cheese. Tears slipped past her tightly shut eyes as a weak sob tore through her body.

_Oh, God, what have I done . . . ?!_

* * *

**3. "Womanizer" - Britney Spears: **_Karen and Yuuto_

"Go out with me?"  
"No."  
"Oh, you wound me so!"

It was getting to the point where she thought she should start keeping a tally of how many times he asked her out.

"How about today?"  
"Not a chance."  
"That refusal stabs straight through my heart!"

Then again, there could never be enough notebooks in the world to tally how many times Yuuto asked out Karen.

"Would you not go to the karaoke bar with me?"  
"_Not _is the right word."  
"So harsh!"

Not a day would pass by when he wouldn't spin around to ask her out. In fact, it was getting to the point where not an _hour _would pass by without him asking her out. The problem was that Karen was a photographer, and as a photographer she never missed _anything _- in fact, she made it a _point _to stick her nose into the business of those she found interesting. And while Urushiyama Yuuto annoyed her endlessly, he _was _interesting - just as the Oohira cousins were interesting.

Since she never missed anything, she saw how he turned around to charm another girl right after she rejected him. Sure, he could argue that if she accepted his offer he wouldn't go near another girl, but Karen knew better. A dalmatian couldn't change its spots.

"Kaaareeeeeen - !"  
"No."  
"I didn't even ask yet!"  
"You don't have to, Romeo. Scram."

The sad thing was that Karen almost considered it at one point. Almost. But when she had, he turned around to slip his phone number into the hand of a giggling, blushing schoolgirl, and Karen wasn't going to go out with _anyone _who could be attracted to someone so _embarrassing_.

She didn't need a boyfriend anyway. She was already involved in a steady relationship - with her _photography_.

"Please go out with me?"  
"Get lost."  
"Egad! So painful!"

Besides, his reactions were too amusing to pass up.

* * *

**4. "Savin' Me" - Nickelback: **_Tatsuki and Kotarou, with narration by Yuuto_

With the Oohira cousins as friends, Yuuto didn't need to watch a drama on television - he had it all in real life.

It was an ongoing saga, really, and though Yuuto cared deeply about both of them (even though he thought Tatsuki was an asshole at times), he couldn't help but feel eager for the next installment - the next juicy bit of the drama that was going to get thrown his way. There was the staple of Kotarou getting kidnapped, of course - Kotarou would get kidnapped, Tatsuki would rescue him, and all would be right with the world. But, to a dedicated fan, that definitely wasn't all there was. Yuuto could see that Kotarou wasn't the only one who needed saving - in fact, the other cousin needed it much more.

And Kotarou was there to the rescue, even if he didn't fully realize it.

It was funny, really. From what Yuuto could understand - and like any dedicated fan, he was piecing together the puzzle as fast as he could - Kotarou was the source of all of Tatsuki's angst. He was the reason that Tatsuki's aura remained such a deep purple all the time. But, at the same time, he was also Tatsuki's savior; he was rushing forward to help Tatsuki just as Tatsuki always rushed forward to help Kotarou. They would help each other up, even if Tatsuki hated to touch Kotarou in any way, shape, or form.

It was good, as far as Yuuto was concerned. Tatsuki needed all the help he could get.

And, at times, it was more than good. Because as much as Yuuto was beginning to suspect that dark blue-purple was Tatsuki's favorite color, Yuuto was seeing beautiful shades of green and white the more time Tatsuki spent around Kotarou. As he watched them from across the classroom, Yuuto couldn't help but feel a small smile touch his lips.

_Keep working, kid. You're getting there._

* * *

**5. "Somebody Told Me" - The Killers: **_Mio/Kotarou and a potential suitor of Mio's_

If this ridiculous behavior kept it, Mio was going to swear off 109 for the remainder of her life.

She didn't even _know _the guy that kept asking her out - had never even seen him before he jumped into her path one day, demanding her name and also demanding that she go out with him. And apparently, telling him that she had a boyfriend didn't help matters any.

No, it just seemed to make the problem _worse._

"This is your boyfriend, beautiful?" The college boy leaned down, his face just inches from Kotarou's, ignoring how Kotarou stiffened and gave the most venomous glare he could muster (which, Mio had to admit to herself, wasn't all that intimidating). "Man, he's pretty. Not prettier than _you_, of course, but his estrogen levels are still pretty high."

"Hey, back off, asshole," Kotarou snapped, trying to make himself appear taller. Mio couldn't help but feel bad for him. "Leave us alone."

"Not until my girlfriend wants to come with me," he responded, swiveling around to look at Mio with a wink. "What do you say, gorgeous? Wanna go to the movies?"

"I'm not your girlfriend. I don't even _know _you!" Mio rolled her eyes, taking Kotarou's hand in her own. "Kotarou, let's leave."

"Gladly."

"Hey, hey, wait!" Mio's crazed suitor ran around to intercept their path again. "Come on, my lovely lady, ditch the girlfriend and let's - "

The last Mio saw of her suitor, he was lying on the ground with Kotarou's shoeprint etched clearly into his face.

* * *

**6. "Headstrong" - Trapt: **_Tatsuki and Koutari_

It was no secret that Oohira Tatsuki and Koutari Kazuma couldn't stand each other.

In fact, it almost seemed as if they were constantly circling each other, snapping at each other with fangs barred and hackles raised. Yuuto once said that he wouldn't be surprised if they sent desks flying one day, while Kotarou merely muttered that Tatsuki should get over himself. Such a comment didn't surprise Yuuto. The kid was way too oblivious for his own good.

But that didn't change the fact that the tension building between Tatsuki and Koutari was set to explode at any time. Personally, Yuuto hoped it would. He wanted to see Koutari get the crap kicked out of him just as much as Tatsuki very obviously wanted to do it. But no explosion came. The tension merely continued to build, seeping into everyone to the point where the students of the school were constantly looking over their shoulders and the teachers kept throwing glances in Koutari and Tatsuki's general direction.

But no one could see what _they _did. Not even Yuuto, with his ability to read auras, could possibly see what Koutari and Tatsuki could see for themselves.

Koutari was certain that he was the only one who could see what a murderer Tatsuki really was. Tatsuki had taken Mina away. Tatsuki drove Koutari's mother to her insane decision. Tatsuki was a vile, wicked murderer who was going to get everything paid back to him tenfold - and Koutari was sure of this, because Koutari was the one who was going to do it.

Meanwhile, Tatsuki could see that Kotarou, at least, was blind to what a psychopath Koutari really was. Koutari wanted something from Tatsuki - something that was most likely revenge repaid in blood. He was unbalanced to the utmost extreme; interacting with him was like trying to balance an egg on a knife edge. It wasn't going to end prettily, and Tatsuki would be damned if he let Kotarou take any of the aftershock that was about to result.

Yuuto was completely right in saying that they were circling each other - because they were. Two dogs constantly on the prowl, keeping their eyes trained on each other as their hackles raised to show glistening fangs. With the tension constantly rising between them, it was only a matter of time before they lunged for each other's throats.

* * *

**7. "Angels" - Within Temptation: **_Kotarou and Yukisato (Akira's father)_

Why was he always so gullible?

He supposed it was because he always tried to see the best in people - that he tried to believe that people were inherently good. Was that so wrong? It was just that Kotarou didn't want to be paranoid - didn't want to think that everyone who was kind to him had ill intentions. But with all the times he ended up beaten up, kidnapped, and almost _killed_, it was a wonder that he wasn't already committed to a mental institution. It was a wonder that he hadn't already lost all of his faith in people.

_I should have._

Kind smiles were Kotarou's downfall - but the fact that he realized that _now _didn't help him. It didn't help him because fate had finally caught up to him, and he was in a situation that Tatsuki could not save him from, because Tatsuki was . . . Tatsuki was . . .

Kotarou didn't want to think about it. It made him sick every time he did.

The fact of the matter was that Tatsuki couldn't save him. Neither could Yuuto. And in truth, Kotarou wasn't sure that he _deserved _to be saved. It was his power that ruined lives. It was his own oblivious nature that got him kidnapped time and time again. After all, if he wasn't so oblivious and gullible, Yukisato wouldn't have been able to lie to him, and Tatsuki wouldn't be . . .

It didn't matter. What was done was done, and he just had to accept it. Gullible or not. The only question was what he was going to do about it. There wasn't an easy answer, if there was one at all - and currently, the only one that seemed to be available was to continue hating Yukisato with all of his bitter little heart.

Truly, it seemed like a plan to Kotarou.

_I'm captured because of my own stupidity. Okay, I get that. But for what you did to Tatsuki . . . Yukisato . . . I'll never forgive you._

* * *

**8. "It's Been Awhile" - Staind: **_Tatsuki and Kotarou_

After the Yukisato incident, things started to change little by little.

It wasn't immediate - it couldn't be immediate. Tatsuki knew that he needed time. But he started small, taking baby steps, because he knew that it would pay off in the end. Hell, it was already starting to pay off - Kotarou was starting to smile at Tatsuki more, and they could hold a civil conversation - an _actual civil conversation_. Things were finally looking up after years of misery.

"Is that a smile I see?! Where's my beautiful Karen when I need her - this is a picture for the newspapers! The newspapers, I say!"

"Screw off, Yuuto!" Kotarou snapped, lobbing a book in Yuuto's general direction. As the playboy let out a wail, Kotarou turned to face Tatsuki with a small, encouraging smile. "Don't worry about him, Tatsuki. Yuuto's just an asshole."

"I know." Tatsuki couldn't quite bring himself to laugh - not yet - but he thought that Kotarou understood somehow. When Kotarou reached out to put an encouraging hand on Tatsuki's shoulder, Tatsuki winced instinctively - and Kotarou retracted his hand as though burned. Guilt touched Tatsuki briefly, but he shoved it away. Kotarou didn't seem mad, and they were taking things slow - baby steps.

_I'm sorry, Kota. Just give me time . . ._

Of course, Kotarou couldn't hear Tatsuki's thoughts, but Tatsuki almost imagined that he could hear Kotarou's response: _Of course. Take all the time you need, Tak-kun. I'll be waiting._

* * *

**9. "Pet" - A Perfect Circle: **_Kotarou and one of his many, many kidnappers_

The boy was beautiful.

Soft angular features, light hair, delicate limbs - he was _very _pretty, and _very _delicate. Truly, the man couldn't see how anyone had left Oohira Kotarou alone for so long - alone and in such danger! No one should place someone like Oohira Kotarou in danger. Out there in Tokyo, virtually alone, swarmed by monsters who would harm and corrupt him - the man simply couldn't have that. So, he would take matters into his own hands. _He _would protect Oohira Kotarou. The precious, precious boy who was far too oblivious for his own good - yes. Yes, he would be protected here. He would be safe.

The man had it all set up. Kotarou would stay in one of the many rooms in the man's expensive home. His bed was large enough for three people to use comfortably, and the window along the far wall was exquisite, and gave a rather grand view of Tokyo. Kotarou would never want for anything, either; he would have all the comfort that he wanted and needed.

"But for now, good boys need to sleep," the man cooed, brushing Kotarou's blond hair away from his sweaty forehead. Kotarou mumbled something, and his golden eyes threatened to flutter open. The drug was wearing off, that much was obvious, and the man could not have that. Until Kotarou was there long enough to understand, he needed to sleep. Sleep, so that he could be protected. The man prepared another needle, sliding Kotarou's sleeve up his arm and peeling the bandages away from the bruise created by use of the needle the nights prior. "Sleep, my son. So you will be safe."

"Nngh . . . Tak-kun . . ." The man ignored Kotarou's mumbling, even as the boy became slightly more coherent. "No . . . ngh, where's . . . Tatsuki . . . ?"

"Sleep, Kotarou. Good boys sleep so they stay safe." The man inserted the needle into Kotarou's arm again, and reached over to restrain Kotarou's other hand as the boy tried to fight back.

"No . . . ! Tatsuki . . . !"

"Shhh. You're safe with me, Kotarou. Just go to sleep."

As the drug took hold of Kotarou's system, his golden eyes fluttered close again, and he went limp upon the bed. The man smiled, putting the needle back upon the nightstand, and reaching over to brush Kotarou's bangs away from his forehead once more.

Yes, Oohira Kotarou was certainly beautiful.

And he would remain safe within that room forever.

* * *

**10. "Everytime We Touch" - Cascada: **_Kotarou/Mio_

Mio wasn't completely aware of all of the paranormal activity going on between the three boys. She knew that they all had powers, and she knew a bit about each one, but not enough to truly be able to follow all that happened.

All she knew was that Kotarou was the most special one of all. And she was _not _letting him go.

She didn't know how to explain it, which was why it was probably good that no one ever asked. Well, no one besides Chiba, but there was no talking to Chiba. Nothing Mio said could ever get through Chiba's stubborn head, and Mio could only hope that her best friend would come around at _some _point. But, until then, Mio had Kotarou, and truth be told, he was the only one she really needed.

"Mio? Is something wrong?" Kotarou's voice brought Mio back to reality, and she smiled as she took his hand. Warmth surged through her, spreading from the point where their palms connected all throughout her body. If she had been feeling poorly before, there was no chance of her feeling that way now. As cheesy as it sounded (even in her own mind), Mio was sure that she could run across the clouds with the way she currently felt. Every time she touched Kotarou, it was as if every nerve in her body jolted alive, and as if her very heart was singing - and it wasn't just romance that was making her feel that way, she was sure of it.

"Of course not. I'm with you, aren't I?" Mio reached forward suddenly, planting her lips upon his cheeks. As color painted its way across Kotarou's cheeks - along with her favorite beaming smile - Mio felt an even more pleasant warmth simply radiating from her boyfriend and into her.

Kotarou's power, whatever it was, was _definitely _Mio's favorite.

And she was _never _going to let him go. No matter what.


	2. Drabbles 11 through 20

**Authors' Note: **I'm writing more of these because they're fun, and because I'm telling myself that the reason I didn't get reviews is because the fandom is small and so I shouldn't be too bothered.

And I apologize for any OOCness. I feel like it runs rampant. Sorry.

* * *

Prints

* * *

**11. "What I've Done" - Linkin Park: **_Sono_

Walking his bike back home in the rain, Sono was given some time to reflect.

He'd apologized to Kotarou - apologized for everything. For the bullying, the teasing - for making Kotarou feel as if he had to move to Tokyo just to be able to live a peaceful life. But was that enough? Was it enough just to apologize for years of bullying and trauma?

_What else can I do? It's not like I can go back in time and change things. And if I could . . . would I?_

Sono stopped, well aware that he was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, that people who walked by him were giving him strange looks for standing there in the rain like a dork. If he _could _potentially go back in time, he wasn't sure that he would - not because he didn't regret what he did, but because that still meant facing the rest of his Niigata crowd, something that he was too afraid to do. He couldn't stand up to them - not really. There was no way that they would just let him do that.

But . . . maybe that wasn't the only way out of the situation. Kotarou had left, hadn't he? Who was to say that Sono couldn't do the same? If he left, and started a new life somewhere else . . . It wouldn't change what he had done, but it would stop him from having to do it again. Without Kotarou, the boys had just picked a new target. But if Sono left, he wouldn't have to face them, nor would he have to bully another. He could move on, start a new life, and begin to forgive himself for the things he'd done to Kotarou in the past.

It wasn't a perfect plan, but it was a start. Setting the plan to stone in his mind, Sono began to walk forward again, wheeling his bike along with a little more determination.

* * *

**12. "Broken Home" - Papa Roach: **_Koutari_

"Why won't you ever listen?! They're _your _children too - "  
"Shut the hell _up, _bitch!"

A rough smack punctuated the shouted words, and through the crack in the barely open closet door, Kazuma saw his mother topple to the floor, clutching her cheek. Shutting his eyes tightly, Kazuma crouched lower beneath the coats, and Mina - squeezed in beside him - reached over to put her arm comfortingly around his shoulders.

"Shh . . . Kazuma, it's okay."

Her whispered words were comforting, but only just. Turning again, Kazuma watched through the crack as his mother picked herself up again, tears choking her screaming voice.

"_Our _son needs a psychiatrist! Why won't you listen?!"

"If that boy is a nutcase, it's _your _problem, you nagging cunt! I'm leaving!"  
"Don't you _dare _- "  
"Don't you _fucking touch me_!"  
"No, stop - !"

The sound of glass shattering and an ensuing struggle was all Kazuma needed to cover his ears with his hands, tears slipping out of his eyes. It was his fault. If he hadn't told his mother about the things he saw again - but, no, it wasn't _all _his fault, was it? He didn't see anything until that Tatsuki boy touched him . . . So was it Tatsuki's fault?

Mina didn't say anything else, but she reached over to wrap her arms around Kazuma as more screaming erupted from outside of the closet, along with the sounds of continued violence.

_It is . . . _Kazuma told himself, lowering his hands from his ears as he reached over to return the comfort that Mina was offering him. _It's all Tatsuki's fault!_

* * *

**13. "Silent Murder/Slow Jam" - Story of the Year: **_Tatsuki (along with Kotarou and Yuuto, to some extent)_

When Kotarou first died, no one had been able to contain Tatsuki. No one could get through to him, and it had taken six police officers just to restrain him. For that first night, it was impossible to go near him; he would attack anyone who tried. Yuuto, who had taken the news pretty badly himself, had a split lip and bruising eye as proof for that.

But after spending one night in a holding cell, Tatsuki was completely docile. He was more than docile to those who knew him; Yuuto, after seeing Tatsuki for the first time since Tatsuki had lost complete control, though Tatsuki looked _dead. _His eyes were completely blank, and his aura was nothing but a muted dark blue. Tatsuki didn't respond to anything said to him, save to nod or shake his head. He didn't attack anyone. He didn't look at them, either.

He attended Kotarou's funeral. He didn't say anything, and he didn't even stay for the entire duration. Just long enough to pay his respects (or that's what people assumed he was doing) before he left. To everyone's surprise, he didn't take his motorcycle, or any possessions. He merely began walking. He put his hood up, slipped his hands into his pockets, and just began walking.

No one saw him after that. And if Yuuto had to guess, no one ever would.

* * *

**14. "Lips of an Angel" - Hinder: **_Yuuto/Kyoko, with mentions of Yuuto/Karen_

When Yuuto finally managed to get Karen to agree to be his girlfriend, he swore eternal monogamy.

For the most part, he didn't break this promise. There was no other girl in Tokyo who could inspire him to cheat on his girlfriend, because as much as he had cheated in the past, Karen was _special. _He didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to lose her, and he knew that if he cheated on her, he _would._

But just because there wasn't any girl in _Tokyo _who could inspire him to be unfaithful, didn't mean that there was any girl in the _world _who couldn't. And while Kyoko would never tolerate being the "other woman," she didn't have to know that Yuuto felt like he was cheating on Karen every time he talked to Kyoko. She didn't have to know that Yuuto was in love with her, and would _always _be in love with her, no matter how many years passed or how much distance was put between them. Besides, when she called him up crying in the middle of the night, how could he say no to her?

"Where are you?" Yuuto was careful to keep his voice low, lest he get caught. "I'll come meet you."

"I'm at the scramble in Shibuya. But, Yuuto, you don't have to come - I just wanted to hear your voice - "

"Don't be ridiculous," Yuuto interrupted. "I'll be there in ten." _But I'll make it in five._

True to her words, Kyoko was in the scramble crossing, sitting against one of the buildings, her knees drawn up to her chest. When she saw him running toward her, she stood up, and ran straight into his arms. It felt more than right - it felt _perfect_, and Yuuto felt guilt flood him as soon as that knowledge hit him.

"Yuuto . . . I'm sorry I dragged you out here." Kyoko pulled back, and as she smiled at him, Yuuto saw the lime green aura that he loved surround her. "But thank you. Thank you so much, Yuuto."

Yuuto smiled - he couldn't help it. Even through the guilt, he was _happy. _"I'll always be here if you need me, Kyoko."

* * *

**15. "Snakes on a Plane (Bring It)" - Cobra Starship: **_Kotarou, Tatsuki, and Yuuto_

If it wasn't one thing, it was another.

"Why can't ever just _go _anywhere without _something _going wrong?!" Kotarou demanded, jerking his legs up onto the chair as a snake slithered toward him. Beside him, Tatsuki gave a noncommittal grunt, and on his other side, Yuuto let out a pathetic whine.

"Don't let them eat me! I'm too pretty to die!"

Kotarou shot Yuuto a nasty look, and then stood up on his chair, watching as chaos and pandemonium erupted on the rest of the plane. Snakes were _everywhere_, and Kotarou didn't know what scenario would be worse: if he got kidnapped aboard the plane, or the snakes.

_Right now, I'm betting on the snakes._

"We've got to move," he said, cautiously stepping down from his seat. "If we don't, they're just going to eat us."

"If we _do _they're just going to eat us!" Yuuto retorted, but Kotarou ignored him, stepping out to run down the aisle. "Kotarou!"

Kotarou didn't know if Yuuto and Tatsuki were following or not - and personally, he didn't care. Running was a stupid idea, and he knew that, but what else was he supposed to do, sit there and wait for an anaconda to appear to swallow him whole? All he wanted to do was go to Okinawa, and yet there he was, on a plane that was _filled with snakes. _So much for having a relaxing vaca -

Before he could even finish his thought, a pair of strong arms grabbed him, smacking a hand over his mouth and dragging him toward the cargo hold. Though Kotarou kicked and struggled, his kidnapper was not letting go. So much for having to choose between a kidnapping and the snakes; he was facing _both _at the _same time_.

_Why me?! Why does this _always _happen to me?! Why can't I just go anywhere in peace?!_

* * *

**16. "Fighter" - Christina Aguilera: **_Kotarou_

Enough was _enough._

Kotarou was tired of getting kidnapped. He was sick of always having to be rescued by Tatsuki and Yuuto. Not that he didn't appreciate it - he did. But it was really testing his masculinity, and if there was one thing that Kotarou didn't tolerate, it was feeling like he wasn't masculine.

No, he had a small stature, but he was going to learn how to use it effectively. The next time some freak tried to grab him and toss him somewhere, said freak was going to get taught a lesson. Tatsuki and Yuuto weren't the only ones who could throw punches and kicks. Kotarou could, too. Or, he was going to learn, at the very least. There was a gym right down the street from the school, and he was going to make use of the punching bags and personal trainers there. He was going to learn how to defend himself if it was the very last thing he did.

_But, _he reminded himself with a satisfied grin, _it's not going to be the last thing I do. Because I'm going to live a lot longer once I learn how to fight off creeps who try to take my life._

It was slow progress at first. Kotarou could barely budge the punching bag no matter how hard he tried to hit it. But as the days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months, he learned how to use his speed to his advantage. Strength would never be a strong point of Kotarou's, but he already had reflexes drilled into him through basketball, and his small size gave him speed, as one of the trainers pointed out.

"If your opponent can't catch you, they can't hit you. Just learn to move around them and strike then."

Kotarou kept that knowledge, and kept working at it. And one night, when walking home from work, it paid off. By the time a worried Tatsuki and a freaked out Yuuto appeared on the scene, the two street punks who tried to mug Kotarou were on the ground, cowering away from the enraged blonde, who was panting and a bit bruised, but victorious.

"Scram!" Kotarou shouted, and the street punks - babbling apologized - picked themselves up and bolted. Kotarou turned to look at Tatsuki and Yuuto, who were staring at him in open-mouthed shock. Grinning a bit, but saying nothing, Kotarou put his hands into his pockets and turned to continue the walk home.

It felt good to be able to be his own hero for once.

* * *

**17. "Stand Up" - Trapt: **_Tatsuki and Koutari_

Tatsuki could take a lot of things.

He could take baiting. He could take taunting. He could take insults and threats to his own person. They might freak him out, but he could handle them. Despite all of the things that were wrong in his life, he was hardy, and he could handle a lot.

But just because he could handle them for awhile didn't mean that they didn't build up. And the more that Koutari got involved with Kotarou, the more bothered Tatsuki got. The boiling waters were slowly rising, gaining momentum with time, and one day - as Koutari slung an arm around Kotarou's shoulders and began to invite the blond somewhere after school - Tatsuki stood up roughly, knocking his chair back and attracting the attention of others in the room.

"Koutari." His tone was quiet, brisk. The calm before a storm. "Outside. Now."

Immediately, the gossip mongers in the room began whispering, but Koutari seemed completely at ease. "Sure, Oohira. If you want."

"Kazuma-kun, you don't have to - " Kotarou began, but Koutari reached out to ruffle Kotarou's hair. Tatsuki's fists clenched.

"Don't worry about it, _Kota-kun,_" Koutari replied in that easy-going tone of his. Tatsuki's nails began digging into his palms hard enough to draw blood. "We'll be back in a bit. And with our psychic prowess, we wouldn't miss anything anyway, would we Tatsu - ?"

Before Koutari could finish his sentence, Tatsuki - seeing nothing but red - lunged. He didn't tackle Koutari to the floor - they weren't going to fight there in the classroom - but he harshly latched onto the collar of Koutari's shirt, dragging his fellow teenager from the classroom. And despite the violent act and the panic of the other students in the room, Koutari was only laughing.

But as far as Tatsuki was concerned, he wasn't going to be laughing for much longer.

* * *

**18. "You" - Breaking Benjamin: **_Tatsuki and Kotarou_

The paper was wrinkled and crinkled into a little ball. If someone smoothed it out, they would see that most of the letter had been scratched out - crossed out roughly by a hand that didn't know how to express what the heart wanted it to say. It had been tossed into a garbage can along with thousands of others like it, and would never be mailed. But if one squinted hard enough, one could see that the greeting had been changed a thousand times: from _Kota _to _Kotarou _to _Kota _again. Finally, the writer had forsaken the name altogether, and just started writing. And while it was still hard to read through the ink that scratched out the words, it _was _still possible, if one squinted hard enough:

_I told myself that my leaving was for me - that I had to get away from you, and start my life over again. I told myself that because it was __your__ fault, Kotarou. It was __your__ fault that I saw the past, that I suffered, that I_

The lines over the accusing words were the harshest, and the letter broke off abruptly there to continue on in a different tone.

_But that's not the real reason. Not the __only__ reason. The truth is, you deserve to have your life. I do nothing but hurt you. I can't do anything __but__ hurt you, and I don't want to. Be happy with Mio, and Yuuto and Grandpa and all the rest. Live your life, and I'll live mine. We'll be separate. We're harmful to one another, Kotarou. My leaving was for the best and _

Again, the words were scratched out, and while the letter itself was discarded, three little words were left unscratched, open and bare for anyone to read:

_I'm sorry.  
--Tatsuki_

* * *

**19. "Changes" - 3 Doors Down: **_Tatsuki_

"Tatsuki? Tatsuki, come on out of there. It's time for school."

Tatsuki didn't answer his mother, nor did he move to open the door. He knew that he had to go to school, but he didn't want to leave his room. Every time he did, he _saw _things - things that terrified him, shook him to his very core. Horrific deaths, violent rapes - and he didn't even fully understand what rape _was, _only that a woman was screaming it as a man was hurting her. Whatever it was, Tatsuki didn't want to see it. He didn't want to be near it. It terrified him, and he never wanted to leave his room again.

"Tatsuki! It's time for school!"

"I . . . Mom, I'm feeling sick today." It helped that Tatsuki's voice was choked and his throat was raw from hours of crying. No one listened to him. No one believed him. They all called him a liar, and as a result, he lost all of his friends. Well, he was sure that Kotarou would still play with him if he went back to Niigata, but Kotarou . . .

Tatsuki hugged his knees tighter to his chest.

_This only started happening . . . After I touched Kota's hand._

That was when the visions started occurring, when screams began to echo in his mind, when people started calling him a freak and a liar because he saw visions that no one else did. Because he saw things happen when everyone else stared straight through the horrors that were happening around them. Kotarou was the one who gave Tatsuki the curse that plagued him.

"Let me get the thermometer, and I'll take your temperature, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki swallowed. He didn't have a fever, but he _did _feel sick. He _was _sick - he had to be, to see what he did. He was sick and dirty and diseased, even if a thermometer would never be able to pick it up.

The only problem was that Tatsuki didn't think he would ever get better.

* * *

**20. "Second Chance" - Shinedown: **_Kotarou_

It was just a whim, really. But it was the only thing he could think of to make things right.

It was _his _fault, after all. _He _was the one who was cursed. And if he hurt Tatsuki so much by just touching him, who knew what he was doing to everyone else? Or what he _could _do to everyone else. Kotarou didn't want to hurt anyone he loved. Hurting Tatsuki already made him feel like he'd swallowed a few swords. The thought of hurting Mio, or Yuuto, or hell, _anyone _else made him feel as if he was ripping himself apart from the inside out. Kotarou couldn't take the chance that he'd hurt any of them, even if the thought of leaving them was like swallowing dishwashing powder.

There was no going back now, anyway. He was taking the bullet train as far as it would go, and from there he'd wonder. He'd left on a whim, but he hoped that his whim would turn out for the best. If not for him, then for Tatsuki. Tatsuki was having enough problems as it was; at least, if Kotarou left, he'd have a chance to start over again. Tatsuki could live out his life in Tokyo, and maybe even be content, if happiness was too much to ask for due to the damage that Kotarou had done.

Kotarou didn't know where he would go. He didn't have anywhere he _wanted _to go. But at the very least, he could think that everyone else would be better off without him. And while that thought hurt and depressed him, it also made him happy, on some level. Because if the people he loved could be happy, then that could make him happy. At least a little bit.

_Try to be happy, Tatsuki. Take this chance and run with it. I won't bother you anymore, I promise. _


	3. Drables 21 through 30

**Authors' Note: **Not that anyone cares, since no one reads this, but iTunes really favored A Perfect Circle today. Oh, and "The Package" is over seven minutes long, which is why that drabble was so long.

* * *

Prints

* * *

**21. "The Package" - A Perfect Circle: **_Yukisato_

If there was one thing that could be said about Yukisato, it was that he was good at what he did.

For one thing, he always got what he wanted. When it came to serving his organization, he always retrieved the psychics that he was sent after. He didn't have to do so by violence, usually, either. He was the "killer with a friendly face," so to speak. He could lie and cheat and manipulate with a pleasant smile and kind eyes. No one ever suspected _him _of any foul play; no one ever suspected _him _of being a predator. He was able to weave words in such a way so that the psychics skipped right into his open arms and away from their lives. And when he obtained custody of his son, Akira, it became even easier. After all, who could say no to an adorable, _powerful _little boy?

He didn't form attachments, either, and that was what the organization liked the most. No matter who he was pulling into the organization, no matter who he met, no matter _where _he went, Yukisato never got attached. No place was home to him. No one was his friend. There were some who even doubted that he truly cared about Akira as anything more than a tool to complete his job. Nothing was sacred in his eyes, and he would hurt whomever he needed to with that same pleasant smile. Except, once you were in on the secret - once you knew what a manipulative liar Yukisato was - the smile ceased to seem pleasant. Instead, it was cold enough to freeze even the most hardened person's spine. It was rage-inducing enough to send a pacifist into a homicidal rampage. It was a smile that destroyed lives and tore worlds apart. It was a smile that meant that you were next on Yukisato's victim list - or that someone close to you was.

But, collateral damage usually wasn't a part of Yukisato's plan, either. Aside from the pain that would occur in the loved ones of the psychic that was leaving, Yukisato rarely made a mess of things. It was always a somewhat clean break, and one that could never be traced back to the organization to boot. Only those who were truly involved with opposing the organization - such as Udou and Kiba - could follow Yukisato's movements and tell where he had been. In fact, they made it a point to stand in his way, to keep a watch on psychics that he or the organization might be targeting.

Not that they could ever truly stop him. Yukisato was very good at what he did, and he was determined not to lose - especially in this case. Oohira Kotarou was possibly the most powerful psychic to walk the earth, and Yukisato's orders were very specific, his desires very powerful. All he had to do was have the vessel killed, and Kotarou in his possession. It helped that Akira was already friends with Kotarou.

All it would take was a pleasant smile and easygoing lie, and Yukisato would have exactly what he wanted. He always did.

* * *

**22. "Skin Deep" - Trapt: **_Chiba_

There was only one person who could truly hurt Chiba with words, and that one person was Yoshino Mio.

So when Mio accused Chiba of being shallow because Chiba couldn't accept how feminine Kotarou was, it honestly hurt, and caused Chiba to rethink her own ways. Or, at least, to reflect on Mio's words. After all, Mio's opinion was the only one that mattered, and if she thought that Chiba was shallow, then Chiba had to honestly take a good, hard look at herself.

Well, at least a good look. Chiba considered herself to be reasonably safe aware; she knew who she was, and what she wanted - after all, how else could she form such intricate plans? How could she scheme if she didn't even know what her own motivations were? So, she didn't have to think very hard about it - she just had to _think _about it, and when she did, she came to what she saw as a reasonable conclusion. The next day, she sought out Mio in school, and forced herself to not back away when Mio gave her nothing but a flat, unhappy look.

"Mio-senpai," Chiba began, making sure to keep her voice strong. "I thought about what you said, and I'd like to make a correction. I'm not shallow."

"Chiba, how can you say that? You don't even _know _Kotarou, and you hate him just because of the way he - "

"Please, let me finish." Mio fell silent, and nodded once to Chiba, who took a deep breath. "It's not that I'm _shallow _in _general_, Mio-senpai. It's that I don't think he's good enough for _you _- and to be honest, I don't think anyone ever would be. You deserve the best of the best, Mio-senpai! And that feminine little _mouse _isn't it."

Despite the fact that Chiba raised her voice near the end, Mio's response was very calm. "But you just said it yourself, Chiba: in your eyes, _no one is._"

* * *

**23. "Hey Baby" - No Doubt: **_Tatsuki, Yuuto, various unnamed classmates_

It was beginning to get really old.

"Ohmigosh, there's Tatsuki!"  
"Tatsuki-kuun!"

No matter where he went, no matter who he tried to ignore, there were always people calling out to him, hanging on his very presence. He didn't _want _their attention. He didn't _need _their friendship. Nor did he want a girlfriend. How could he, when he was always seeing such horrific visions?

But that didn't stop them.

"Tatsuki! Do you want to catch a movie this weekend?"  
"Um, Tatsuki-kun, w-will you eat lunch with me?"  
"Ooh, I love it when he ignores me!"

In fact, sometimes it made it _worse. _

And it wasn't just them. If he took the time to step back and observe the student body, Tatsuki saw that it all unfolded like the worst daytime soap opera. There were breakups and hookups everywhere, and the most sickening part was that someone whom Tatsuki actually _had _to pay attention to due to his friendship with Kotarou - Yuuto - was at the center of much of the drama. He charmed girls on an hourly basis. It was pointless, and to be quite blunt, rather distasteful.

But it still wasn't as bad as when he tried to hang on _Tatsuki._

"Mr. Broody, I think I have the perfect solution to all of your angst," Yuuto said one day, leaning on Tatsuki's shoulder. It took all of Tatsuki's self-control not to sock Yuuto in the face. "_You _need to get laid."

_Screw self-control. He's asking for it._

Not even Yuuto's ability to read Tatsuki's aura could save him from the fist that connected with his jaw a few seconds later.

* * *

**24. "Drive" - Incubus: **_Kotarou_

For as long as he could remember, Tatsuki had protected him.

When they were children, Tatsuki would chase away dogs and other things that would scare or threaten Kotarou. And now that they were freshmen in high school, Tatsuki would rescue Kotarou whenever he was kidnapped. Tatsuki was always the hero, and Kotarou was always the hero in distress, the one who needed backup when things got too tough.

But despite that, Kotarou wasn't a coward. He knew he wasn't, even if he cried easily and could never get himself out of the situations that he managed to fall into. In fact, half the time he didn't even _fall _into the dangerous situations; he ran into them, and got himself in over his head. Kotarou wanted to help people, and in helping people, he generally ended up in trouble himself, prompting Tatsuki to rescue him. But, Kotarou was not a coward, nor was he the type of person who would go along with whatever was popular. After all, what was popular was not always right; the way he'd been treated in Niigata told him as much.

So when he was biking home after basketball practice and he saw a group of thugs beating up a kid, and got flashbacks to how he'd been treated back in Niigata, he got off his bike long enough to shout at the thugs to leave the kid alone. Despite the bruises that he received for his efforts, and the promise that they would _kill _him if they ever saw Kotarou on the streets again, he wheeled his bike home with a smile on his face, and he was still smiling faintly to himself as he made his way - wincing - to the bath to clean himself up.

It didn't matter if they came back for him the next day. It didn't matter if he ended up kidnapped and almost killed, waiting for Tatsuki to come rescue him. It didn't matter, because Kotarou wasn't a coward, and he would not run away and hide from whatever danger happened to face him next.

Despite what others thought, he was a _hero _in distress - _not _a _damsel_.

* * *

**25. "The Noose" - A Perfect Circle: **_Udou and Koutari_

"Who the hell are you?"

Normally, Kazuma made it a point to be charismatic and charming to everyone he met. But tonight, he was more than a little on edge. Tatsuki's grandfather had died while Tatsuki himself was still alive, and while Kotarou blamed Tatsuki and that was all well and good, Kazuma was having difficulties accepting it. _He deserves this. He deserves this. But his grandfather . . ._

"Oh, just an alumni of Konan." The blond man sauntered up to Kazuma with a cocky smile that was eerily reminiscent of Kazuma's own. "I've been watching what's been going on. You're pretty thorough with what you do, you know that?"

"And if I am?" Kazuma took an instinctive step back from the blond approaching him, but the older psychic didn't seem to notice - or if he did, he didn't care. He continued advancing, an easygoing smirk on his face.

"You've pretty thoroughly fucked up Tatsuki's life, if I do say so myself. You've killed his grandfather. You've made his cousin hate him. Good job! You've won a gold star. But, from where I'm standing, his grandfather never did anything to you."

"That's none of your business." Kazuma's words came out as a snap, but the strange blond man only laughed.

"Hey, I'm just an impartial observer. And all I've observed is that his grandfather never even met you, much less hurt you in any way."

As he spoke, the stranger closed the distance between them, and threw his arm around Kazuma's shoulders, his fingers brushing against Kazuma's arm. In that instant, everything became painfully clear: Tatsuki's grandfather _was _innocent. He was a completely innocent life, just like Mina. Kazuma hadn't _meant _for Tatsuki's grandfather to die, but if he looked at it that way . . . Did Tatsuki really mean for Mina to die? Kazuma wanted to say yes. Or he wanted to say that it didn't matter. But he couldn't, because the pain was tearing through his body and slicing through his throat, and after a few seconds of that stranger's arm being around his shoulders, Kazuma found that his knees were digging into the dirt.

"But . . . Tatsuki . . ." Kazuma tried to rasp, but the blond stranger merely shook his head.

"His grandfather never hurt you. And neither did Kotarou."

With those four simple words, the lock that Kazuma had placed upon the red-hot, searing guilt within him was finally released, and he found that his throat was far too choked to answer.

* * *

**26. "Story of a Girl" - Nine Days: **_Yuuto/Karen_

"Give me back my camera, Casanova."

"Come and get it, my beautiful Karen!"

Karen's expression was completely nonplussed, and her eyebrow twitched with anger as Yuuto began snapping pictures carelessly around him. Yuuto wasn't sure what he was taking pictures of, exactly, but he knew that each snap of the shutter released bothered Karen all the more.

"You're wasting the film! Give it back!"

Karen made a lunge for it, but Yuuto held it easily out of her reach, wagging one finger at him. Karen frowned, her full lips making the perfect pout. Really, Yuuto could barely resist kissing her, but he had to hold back. She wasn't getting her camera _or _a kiss until he saw a smile. That was his vow.

"Noooot yet! You have to give me a smile first. Come on, Karen; smile for the camera." Yuuto peered through the viewfinder, grinning all the while, though his grin slipped when Karen offered him the most fake smile she could. "That doesn't count!"

"Romeo, I'm warning you," Karen all but growled. Yuuto could see that her aura was flickering with annoyance, but he saw something else there, too - flickers of that yellow-orange she'd worn when he'd first glimpsed her aura. She was enjoying herself, despite the flickers of red. "Give it back."

"Say pretty please with a--ack! K - Karen!"

Karen swiftly kicked him in the shin and swiped her camera back, yet despite the pain that was shooting through his shin, Yuuto couldn't help but feel a bit happy himself, for there was a little tint to Karen's lips that hadn't been there before. _Ah-hah! Success._

* * *

**27. "45" - Shinedown: **_Tatsuki and Kotarou_

_What went wrong?_

Unknowingly, it was a thought they both shared, because both of them shared the same secret, even if they weren't aware of it. Time was running out. It was more like they were balancing a time bomb between them, but their endurance was running out, and soon it would be dropped. Tatsuki knew that he was losing control. Kotarou, though he didn't know why, could see that Tatsuki was losing control. It was only a matter of time before the time bomb dropped and . . .

_and Tatsuki lost himself completely._

Tatsuki knew and accepted that fact, in some part of his mind, and Kotarou shunned it completely. He didn't want to believe it. But he could see the way the circles under Tatsuki's eyes were getting worse with a lack of sleep, and how blank and lifeless Tatsuki's eyes were becoming. He could see how ragged his cousin was letting himself become, and the fights were merely another piece of the puzzle that revealed Tatsuki's fate. Even if Kotarou didn't want to believe it, or think it, he could see that it was happening.

He just couldn't accept it the way that Tatsuki had.

Still, neither of them could answer what had happened. Well, Tatsuki had more of an idea than Kotarou, but Tatsuki had still thought that he was holding himself together for the longest time. Despite the fact that he saw visions that horrified him and dominated his sleeping hours, he'd still kept himself together. He'd still kept it under control.

But somewhere along the line, his life was turned into a timebomb, and he and Kotarou were balancing it between them, waiting for the day when they would accidentally drop it. Tatsuki had accepted it. With every fight he got into, he pushed the bomb closer to the edges of their hands. Kotarou refused to see it, but closed eyes weren't going to make him hold onto the time bomb anymore tightly.

Tak-kun was gone, and Tatsuki was nearly there.

It was a secret they shared, even if they didn't want to face it.

* * *

**28. "The Diary of Jane (Piano)" - Breaking Benjamin: **_Tatsuki and Kotarou_

Oohira Tatsuki hated his cousin Kotarou.

But at the same time, Tatsuki loved his cousin Kotarou.

It was hard to decide which emotion was which, at times. It was hard to decide whether he hated Kotarou more for cursing him, or whether he loved Kotarou more for . . . for being _Kotarou_. The lines blurred and the emotions melted together until he could no longer tell where one started and the other began. That was the main problem, Tatsuki thought; he was just so _damn confused _about everything, and it didn't help that the past enjoyed screwing with his head.

But there were a few things that Tatsuki knew. He knew that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't just abandon Kotarou. He couldn't leave Kotarou in any real danger anymore than he could easily forgive Kotarou for giving him postcognition. If Kotarou was in danger, Tatsuki would shield him from it. That much was obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes.

But while he would protect Kotarou from danger, didn't he hurt Kotarou as well? He glared at Kotarou. He snapped at Kotarou. He shoved Kotarou roughly away time and time again, and those actions weren't loving at all. Those actions didn't have a single ounce of care in them, and they convinced Kotarou that Tatsuki was nothing but a cold bastard who had killed "Tak-kun" long ago.

When it came to his feelings regarding Kotarou, Tatsuki couldn't make sense of anything. He didn't know whether he wanted to hug his cousin, or throw his cousin out of a ten story window. In the end, he knew that he just had to keep Kotarou around until he figured it out - love, hate, and all.

* * *

**29. "Anything For You" - Evanescence: **_One-sided Stalker Boy/Yuuto (This is Stalker Boy from Act Two)_

If I could have one thing in the world, it would be for Urushiyama Yuuto to love me.

I would make him happy. If he would give me the chance, I would make him the happiest person in the world. I would do everything for him. Anything he wanted, I would give him. Well, anything that was in my power. No - I would manage anything for Yuuto. _Anything._ So long as he would give me the chance.

He is the only person I desire - all I desire. I would give up everything to be with him. To be able to know that I am the only one sees - to know that I am the one he cares about most. To know that I am his world, just as he is mine - and he _is _mine. He is my sun, he is my oxygen. Even though I know now I have no chance with him - and you cannot imagine how much it pains me to say that - he is still my world. My bedroom walls are pasted with his pictures. I have written his name over and over again on my ceiling. I even had it tattooed on my back. I no longer have a chance with Yuuto - and I suppose attempting to throw acid onto Oohira Kotarou sort of sealed that - but that does not mean that I have given up. I _cannot _give up. I _need _him. It isn't a want - I just need him in my life. He wouldn't even have to love me.

Do you hear that, Yuuto? You don't _have _to love me. Just take me into your life. Keep me around. Let me be around you. I'll be whatever you want of me. Whatever you need. I'll _serve _you, if that's what you want. Just, please, Yuuto . . . Don't condemn me to this hell forever. Don't condemn me to the hell that is life without you.

* * *

**30. "Passive" - A Perfect Circle: **_Koutari and Tatsuki_

When he heard the news, Kazuma was shocked. He wasn't the only one, of course; the entire _school _was shocked, and it certainly explained why Kotarou and Yuuto were both absent from school. But Kazuma was shocked more than the others, or so he believed. Perhaps it was arrogant of him, but he was the most shocked to hear that Oohira Tatsuki was _dead_, since _Kazuma _wasn't the one to do the deed. Due to his surprise, he didn't even wait for school to end; he just got up from his desk, apologized to the teacher for being rude, and bolted.

He made it to the hospital in record time. Ignoring Kotarou and Yuuto completely, Kazuma shoved past the teachers and into the room. They'd already pulled the white sheet over Tatsuki's body, but Kazuma ripped it off. Sure enough, Tatsuki was there, still and even more pale than he was ordinarily. On some level, it was oddly satisfying, but on another, it was . . . Infuriating.

"Tatsuki, don't think you can get away this easily."

"Kazuma-kun?" Kotarou's voice was still choked with tears, but Kazuma didn't hear him. His fists were clenched and he was trembling.

"Don't think you can take the easy way out of this, Tatsuki. I'm going to make you suffer for what you did. So get up. Get up now." With no response from Tatsuki, Kazuma reached out, and began to shake the corpse. No, body. Tatsuki's body, but Tatsuki was going to wake up, because this wasn't _fair _and Kazuma was going to make it right. "Get the fuck up!"

"Kazuma-kun, stop!"

"You're not escaping your fate like this, Tatsuki! I'm going to make you pay!" Kotarou's shout had alerted Yuuto, and the other psychic lunged forward to grab Kazuma, attempting to haul him back, though Kazuma was latched firmly onto Tatsuki's body.

"NO! You son-of-a-bitch! Get the _fuck _up! You're not going to cheat me out of my revenge! You _bastard_! Get the _fuck _up, you selfish bastard!"

In the end, it took three members of hospital security to drag Kazuma from the room, but even when they had him in a holding cell down at the police station, he could only relax after he exhausted his energy by beating the walls.

Tatsuki had cheated Kazuma out of his revenge.

So _now _what was Kazuma supposed to do with his life?


	4. Drabbles 31 through 40

* * *

Prints

* * *

**31. "On My Own" - Three Days Grace: **_Tatsuki_

If it was for the best, then why did he feel so . . . guilty?

His mind kept replaying the mini-movie of the Niigata punks harassing Kotarou, restraining him and trying to force girl's clothing on him. But that wasn't Tatsuki's problem. He was _always _bailing Kotarou out of trouble; maybe it was time for Kotarou to take care of himself for once. Besides, Yuuto was there. Couldn't Yuuto make himself useful and rescue Kotarou from the trouble he'd found himself in?

Even if he couldn't, that wasn't Tatsuki's problem. His life had been wrecked by Kotarou enough. _He _was the victim here. _He _was the one who deserved to have his own life, the one who needed to get away. Kotarou could stay in Tokyo. Tatsuki would go somewhere else. Wasn't _that _kind of him?

Tatsuki took a deep breath and sat down, closing his eyes briefly. He could remember all the times he'd played with Kotarou when they were kids. He could remember all the trouble that Kotarou had gotten into in Tokyo. If Tatsuki left, he'd have no one to protect him. No one to keep him safe. Just like with the punks that had assaulted Kotarou just as Tatsuki was leaving, all of Tokyo's criminals would be in the perfect position to kidnap or otherwise harass Kotarou.

Tatsuki took a deep breath, putting his head in his hands, and gripping his hair tightly between his fingers - so tight that his knuckles could put snow to shame.

It was _not _his problem. Kotarou was a big boy, and could be responsible for his own safety.

But if that was the truth . . .

. . . then _why _did Tatsuki feel so _guilty_?

* * *

**32. "Always" - Saliva: **_Tatsuki and Kotarou_

"Why did you go in my room?"

"Huh?" Kotarou looked up from his desk. Tatsuki was standing in his doorway, his glare even colder than usual. It was shocking for Tatsuki to be there in the first place, given the fact that the broody, cold boy never went to Kotarou for _anything._ But the fact that Tatsuki appeared _angry _wasn't necessarily comforting. "Oh . . . I was looking for the bandages."

Tatsuki's dark blue eyes were nearly slits, and his fingers were tight upon Kotarou's doorframe. "Stay out of my room."

It was one thing to want privacy, but Kotarou was beginning to feel a little offended. "I just wanted the bandages," he explained. "I wasn't messing with - "

"Just stay out."

"Then why don't you put the bandages in the bathroom like a _normal _person?" Kotarou snapped, rising from his desk chair. "Put them where everyone can get them so that I don't have to go in your stupid room!"

Tatsuki's glare became a bit more intense, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he just turned and left, slamming Kotarou's door behind him. Kotarou continued to glare at the solid wood of the door, angry tears beginning to well in his eyes, but he didn't follow after his cousin. Instead, he just dropped down onto his bed.

Try as he might, he couldn't hate Tatsuki. He had too much history with him. Too many good memories of playing with Tatsuki, of being protected by his cousin. Tatsuki was always there for him, even if he was only there to play the role of the obsessive-compulsive, neat-freak _jerk._

Tatsuki hadn't truly left the vicinity, either. He was standing just outside Kotarou's door, fists clenched. He didn't want to make Kotarou cry, nor was he _really _upset about Kotarou entering his room. The truth was just that he wasn't sure if he could truly forgive Kotarou just yet, and seeing a reminder of Kotarou's presence in his room just made matters worse.

In all actuality, the truth was that both cousins felt guilty for what they had done, and both would be willing to leave if they truly thought that it was for the best.

But the hard truth was that if either of them left, it would just make things ten times worse for both of them.

* * *

**33. "Home" - Breaking Benjamin: **_Yuuto, Karen, Tatsuki, Kotarou (and mentions of Koutari and Mina)_

"This story is pretty complicated, so I'll tell it to you in story form!" Yuuto said, grinning broadly. "Remember how I told you about Tatsuki's powers?"

"Yeah," Karen answered, nodding once.

"Well, it turns out that one day, when Tatsuki was a kid, he met Koutari and touched him. This gave Koutari powers, which later on led to Koutari's sister dying. Since Koutari loved his sister, this sent him into a rage, and so he comes to Konan and sees Tatsuki and says, 'I'll get you, my pretty, and your little cousin, too!'" Karen raised an eyebrow at Yuuto's high pitched, cackling voice, but Yuuto seemed not to notice, and continued on anyway.

"Well, it just so happens that Tatsuki's little cousin is also Kotarou the Good Witch, who worked his magic on Koutari to make Koutari feel guilty. However, this was not before The Wicked Witch of Konan - also known as Koutari - sabotaged Tatsuki's bike and killed their grandpa. See, Kotarou was still confused over whether he was just Tatsuki's little cousin or the Good Witch or not."

"Right," Karen agreed sarcastically, but again, Yuuto seemed not to notice.

"Anyway, so Tatsuki went on a magical journey down a yellow brick road with Kotarou the Good Witch, and - Ow! Kotarou!"

Kotarou, having heard the story, had suddenly launched himself at Yuuto, striking Yuuto on top of the head with his fist.

"The hell are you comparing me to a witch for?! Your death is imminent!"

"Besides, you forgot the part where _you _were the Cowardly Lion," Tatsuki muttered, having entered the room behind his cousin. "Well, the Cowardly Lion or the Scarecrow."

"Or a combination of both," Kotarou growled, now standing on top of Yuuto's head. "You lack brains _and _courage!"

"Oh! Your words wound me so!" Yuuto cried, lightly pushing Kotarou off him. Karen, on the other hand, rolled her eyes even as she discreetly took pictures, hiding her camera behind a stack of pillows. She couldn't have Tatsuki ripping out her film again, after all.

* * *

**34. "Sakura Kiss" - Chieko Kawabe: **_Kotarou_

All he wanted to do was start his first year of university in the most awesome way possible.

Instead, he was wearing a dress, had barrettes in his hair, and was trying not to let his eyes tear up as he forced a smile and served tea and cookies to a pair of gushing college boys.

The most unfortunate things happened to him. All he'd wanted to do was find a quiet place to wait until the basketball team tryouts. Instead, he'd stumbled into an unused music room, which was actually where the university's "Hostess Club" was held.

_Who the hell forms a "Hostess Club," anyway?!_

Apparently Suou Tamao formed a Hostess Club, along with her best friend Ootori Kyoko, the Hiitachin twins Hikari and Kaori, and seniors Morinozuka Takara and Haninozuka Mika. A group of wealthy college students, they'd wanted nothing more than to have some fun and "make boys happy" while they were at it. And when Kotarou stumbled into their room, they automatically assumed that he was a girl - a _lesbian _girl at that - and Tamao had swooped upon him. Within ten more unfortunate seconds, Kotarou had broken a rather expensive vase, and landed himself a job as the Hostess Club's new "dog."

It hadn't ended there.

As soon as they realized that he was rather good looking, they forced him into an expensive dress despite his protests to the contrary, did his hair, and made him wait on customers. According to Kyoko, who seemed to be in charge of the club's finances, he had to be designated by one thousand customers before he'd be released from his debt.

From bad to worse to so-beyond-bad-it-didn't-have-a-word-in-the-dictionary-yet.

Well, in all actuality, it only got to _that _point once Tamao realized he was actually male. Kyoko seemed to know from the outset and the twins figured it out when he wouldn't change with them in the room. But when Tamao found out, well . . .

"Oh, my darling boy!" As soon as the last guests left the room, Tamao tackled him, hugging him close despite the fact that he tried to (gently) push her off. "My precious son, you did so well today!"

"Man, give him some breathing room," Hikari groused, and Kaori nodded.

"Yeah, you're going to suffocate him, Your Highness."

"If he dies he can't designate anymore customers," Kyoko added dryly, and Tamao pulled away - but only slightly.

"But he's so precious! Even if he refuses to dress in more handsome clothing to make Mommy happy - "

"You're _not _my moth - " Before Kotarou could finish his sentence, Tamao retreated to her own personal corner of woe, leaving Kotarou to sigh miserably.

It was definitely so-beyond-bad-it-didn't-have-a-word-in-the-dictionary-yet. _Freakin' rich bastards . . ._

* * *

**35. "Crawling" - Linkin Park: **_Tatsuki_

_It's getting worse._

Though his powers had certainly taken a step up once Kotarou came to live with him, and though the nightmares had returned, Kotarou's initial return hadn't pushed Tatsuki's powers to the extent that they were currently at. He hadn't felt like he was breaking apart before - like he was spiraling into some void that he couldn't seem to claw himself out of. Every time he used his powers, he experienced pain - and not just the headaches and the nausea. There was some sort of deeper pain, tearing up his insides and leaving him raw. Tatsuki was also beginning to suspect that he wasn't always seeing the past; the images that he saw everywhere of Kotarou hurt or in danger - the paranoia that was tearing apart the final shreds of his sanity - were hallucinations. They had to be, because he knew that Kotarou was safe. At least, for the moment.

But his own behavior was getting worse. He was trying to stay away from Kotarou as much as possible, but that only seemed to be causing more stress for everyone around him. Tatsuki was lashing out more, becoming more violent. He didn't used to be that way - and, in truth, he hated hurting people who didn't really deserve it, like his grandfather. He hated acting like someone he wasn't.

He hated _seeing _someone he wasn't.

Staring in the mirror, he didn't recognize the person who stared back at him. Dark blue eyes blank, devoid of life. Shaggy black hair that shadowed his eyes (which were already surrounded by black rings) and pallid skin with sunken cheeks. Tatsuki looked unhealthy - or undead. And the worst part was that he didn't even know what to do about it.

He was losing control, and he had no idea of how to get it back.

* * *

**36. "Spiderwebs" - No Doubt: **_Mio and Tsutsui (with a guest appearance by Chiba)_

"He's calling you _again_?" Chiba was flabbergasted, staring at the phone that was vibrating in slow circles around the table. "That's the fortieth time in the past half hour! Mio-senpai, I think you should call the police."

"And tell them what? That I'm getting a lot of phone calls?" Though she doubted the police could help, Mio was just as bothered as Chiba. "It wouldn't stop him, anyway. Tsutsui is _very _. . . dedicated."

"This is more than dedication. _This _is obsession. Something must be done." Chiba's eyes flashed. "Maybe if I - "

"No!" Mio's voice came out sharply, but she reached over to put a reassuring hand on Chiba's arm. "Chiba, I don't want you to get hurt. Please, don't get involved."

"Mio-senpai . . ." While Chiba was left speechless by Mio's care, Mio herself looked back to her phone, fear beginning to creep down into her stomach. She was not a cowardly girl by any means, and she would stand up to Tsutsui whenever he approached her, but it was beginning to get - just as Chiba said - obsessive. He was calling constantly - and, indeed, her phone began to vibrate again as soon as the last call ended - and he was leaving her messages beneath her door. He was _not _giving up any time soon, and that much was obvious. Mio was afraid of the moment when he would begin to truly stalk her, following her around Tokyo like a snake following a mouse.

As Mio's phone stopped vibrating, Chiba seemed to let out a sigh of relief. When it started again a few seconds later, however, she groaned and let her head fall forward, her forehead thumping the table. Mio sighed, closing her eyes and putting her head in her hands.

_Please, someone just get him off my back . . ._

* * *

**37. "Photograph" - Nickelback: **_Yuuto_

There were some advantages to having a photographer for a girlfriend.

For example, he had prime access to all of her photos - at least, when she wasn't around. He could take out all of the albums and boxes and look through them, finding all of the pictures of himself, Tatsuki, and Kotarou that she'd taken over the years - some of them taken before they'd even noticed her presence. There were intense shots of Tatsuki fighting, of Kotarou unconscious, and of both cousins in touching moments that neither would want to participate having been in; and then there were candid shots of Kotarou beating on Yuuto, of Yuuto trying to get Tatsuki to smile, of all three of the boys finding some humor in some situation (even though Tatsuki's lips were only just barely twitching upward) . . .

It was hard to look at them, really.

But he forced himself to look anyway - and to not only look, but to slide the copies into an album of his own, adding his own little amusing captions. He didn't just write boring captions, such as, "Tatsuki and Kotarou - April 9th," but interesting captions, such as, "Whoever knew that jerkface had a sense of humor?" Why not add a bit more to the story that the pictures already presented? After all, while it was clear that Kotarou was jamming a bowl of grapes down onto Yuuto's head, it was made even better by the fact that Yuuto captioned it with, "My hair! My beautiful hair! Kotarou, that took weeks to wash out!" It was always best to add a bit of humor.

Even if part of Yuuto didn't feel like laughing at all.

After all, the pictures and memories were all he had left, really. They were all he had left after the motorcycle accident . . .

Part of Yuuto still didn't forgive Tatsuki for taking Kotarou with him that day.

But despite the pain, despite the lingering anger, Yuuto forced himself to go through each and every photograph. There was one of the three of them playing basketball one free weekend, with Kotarou frustrated because Yuuto was holding the basketball out of his reach. And there was one of just the three of them together, Yuuto with one arm slung around Kotarou's shoulders and grinning like a madman, Kotarou smiling broadly for the camera, and Tatsuki standing just to Kotarou's right, looking over at the camera out of the corner of his eye, the faintest hint of a smile on his thin lips.

The fact that Tatsuki was so clearly torn between smiling and not made the picture absolutely perfect. In fact, looking at it, Yuuto even laughed.

And then he broke down.

* * *

**38. "Pride (Instrumental)" - HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR: **_Kotarou_

There was no way that Tatsuki would make it out alive. As soon as he left the building, the agents would be after him faster than hounds after a wild fox. They would recognize his motorcycle immediately, as well as his jacket, and messy black hair.

But what they wouldn't recognize was the way the jacket was bigger than it should be. What they wouldn't recognize was that his motorcycle was being controlled as though the rider was inexperienced. What they wouldn't recognize was that the messy black hair was really nothing more than blond hair quickly and messily dyed.

And that was what Kotarou was counting on. It was _his _turn to play the hero for once, and protect the cousin that had always protected him.

"Where's Kotarou?" Yuuto's demand was quick, and Tatsuki was right behind him. Karen turned, blinking.

"He said he had a plan, and then he left."

"Left? Where - "

The sound of engines just outside of the window caught their ears, and Yuuto ran to the window just in time to see _someone _zip out of the garage on Tatsuki's motorcycle, the police cars following in hot pursuit. His eyes widened, as did Karen's, because both of them came to the same conclusion at the same time.

"Kotarou!"

Tatsuki swiped Yuuto's keys off the table and ran from the room, Yuuto following after. But it wasn't as if either of them had a real chance of catching up to Kotarou.

He had no idea of where he was going, and as he sloppily rounded a corner (almost crashing as he did so), he realized that he had no idea of how to brake. He'd seen Tatsuki and Yuuto ride long enough to know how to ride the motorcycle (albeit clumsily), but braking was not something he had experience in.

Well, it was time to find out.

The sirens were blasting in his ears, and there was a helicopter above him. Kotarou didn't care so much. All he had to do was stall long enough for Tatsuki to escape the false charges against him. So long as he led the agents away for long enough, Tatsuki was golden.

He was approaching the bridge now, and he could see that they were beginning to raise it. Closing his eyes, Kotarou applied more pressure to the gas, shooting the motorcycle further.

_Come on, let me make it . . . Or at least, let me make it long enough so that Tatsuki can escape . . . !_

The motorcycle was beginning to shake beneath him, and Kotarou was finding that it was becoming _very _hard to keep control. Even so, he pushed for more gas, and cleared the bridge just before it raised completely. With all of the speed that he was applying to the bike, when he tried to round another corner, he ended up wiping out; the motorcycle flew out from beneath him, and he tumbled to the concrete. The cars skidded to a stop in a circle around him, and Kotarou spit a bit of blood from his mouth.

_Tatsuki . . . Good luck._

* * *

**39. "Taking Over Me" - Evanescence: **_Tatsuki (and Kotarou, to an extent)_

The worst part was the desperation.

It was a _need _to find him. Like if I didn't find him, I couldn't go on. I felt blind. I felt helpless. And worst, I felt _panicked_. It was as if the whole goddamn world was ending just because Kotarou was kidnapped. Like my world was falling apart. Even though I knew that when I found him I'd be put even in worse hell than before - that _he _was the reason I was in hell in the first place - I _had _to find him. Leaving him in whatever danger the oblivious idiot managed to stumble into wasn't an option. Nothing mattered until he was found.

It's like he has some kind of hold on me - and I don't even know what hold that is. Just that it's very real, and very strong. It chains us together, even though that only hurts us more. It's helped me a few times, though. When I was blind . . . when I couldn't find him . . . he . . . called out to me. I can't explain how. I can't explain why. I just know that it happened. And that only makes all of this shit even more confusing.

I can't live with him. But I can't live without him, either. And the fact that I can't live without him is stronger than the fact that I can't live with him, if that makes sense. Every time he's gone, my world might as well be shattered. Closed off, cutting me away from any form of oxygen or light. I _need _Kotarou. And because I need him so badly, I will find him every time he is kidnapped. Even though it only hurts me more in the end. Blind or not, I _will _find my cousin, and beat the hell out of whoever decides to try and keep us apart.

. . . Just let that be a warning to the next sick freak that tries to kidnap him.

* * *

**40. "River Below" - Billy Talent: **_Koutari_

You know what? I don't even care anymore.

I heard Tatsuki completely broke down when _he _was in here - in prison. And you know, for awhile, I felt guilty too. I felt guilty that I ended up killing his grandpa and all that bullshit. But why should I? Tatsuki deserved it. And even if he didn't, who cares? That old geezer was bound to crack sometime anyway. He was old! He had one foot in the grave and the other on a banana peel 's'far as I'm concerned.

Besides, it's not so bad in here. Sure, there are lots of images of angry people from the past, but so the fuck what? There's that outside, too. And after awhile, it just gets funny. You know that there was once a guy in here who bragged about having sex with chimpanzees? Hilarious! And then there was that guy who was once a professional clown who was arrested for strangling kids to death with balloon animals. Ahahahahaha! You couldn't get that kind of comedy on prime time television.

So, nope, I don't regret it at all. In fact, I'm glad I did it! Extremely glad. Tatsuki deserved it, the geezer was going to die anyway, and I've now got a kind of notoreity you couldn't find anywhere else. How many high school freshmen get thrown into prison for murder and attempted murder? Not many, that's how many. Just me. Just me, Koutari Kazuma. I'm famous! Absolutely famous! Really, thanks for calling the cops, guys. And thanks for throwing me in here! I get comedy gold _and _fame, and to that extent, I _win._

And I couldn't be happier, _believe me_.


	5. Drabbles 41 through 50

* * *

Prints

* * *

**41. "Surrender" - Evanescence: **_One-sided stalkerish ghost/Kotarou_

She had watched him from afar.

She'd found him completely by chance, really. Late at night, he'd been walking home from work past the area she normally haunted, and she spotted him. He was absolutely beautiful. True, he looked a bit feminine, but that was part of what made him so beautiful. She followed him home that night, and watched him as he got ready for bed and went to sleep. His cousin - the tall, dark one - could see her, but she didn't see that as being too much of a problem. He didn't try to chase her away, after all.

So she watched him. She followed him, whispering in his ear to try and keep him out of trouble. She would protect him - and that wasn't so bad, was it? His friends even commented about how he seemed to be getting kidnapped less! She was doing him a favor.

But . . . That wasn't really enough. He had a girlfriend, and Mio was a pretty little thing. But that wasn't right. Why should he be with that _Mio _when his guardian spirit loved him so? She was the one who took care of him. She was the one who protected him. And she would do _anything _to be with him. But he wasn't even aware of her presence, even when she was constantly there. There was only one way for her to make herself known to him, for them to truly be together. She had to execute her plan carefully, but when she finally did, it was so worth it.

_Kotarou, my love, _she purred inside of his own mind. _Now we can be together forever._

_Wh - What's happening?! Who are you?! _His thoughts were terrified as she took over his body completely, but that was all right. He would calm down eventually.

_I am the one who has loved you forever, Kotarou. Forever and ever and ever._

* * *

**42. "Gone Forever" - Three Days Grace: **_Tatsuki and Kotarou_

When Kotarou announced that he was going back to Niigata, Tatsuki couldn't have been happier.

He would be gone, after all. And, true, Kotarou didn't look happy about it at all, but that was fine. Why should he be so damn happy when Tatsuki was left to suffer? It was for the best, really. Tatsuki was happy. Absolutely thrilled.

Of course, no one could see that, and idiot Yuuto even went so far as to say that Tatsuki was depressed. Depressed? Right. As if he had any reason to be depressed when the source of his misery was gone. He could do whatever he wanted now that he didn't have to worry about chasing after a kidnapped Kotarou. He had the house to himself - well, besides their grandfather, but he didn't bother Tatsuki. And not only did he have the house to himself, but he had his nights to himself, too. He could stay out all night and beat the living hell out of whomever he wanted, because he didn't have to think about having to run after Kotarou every five minutes.

Yeah. It was perfect.

The privacy was yet another great aspect. As stated, he had the house back to himself again. He didn't have to share the bathroom. He didn't have to worry about Kotarou knocking on his door to ask for bandages or to ask what homework they had. He didn't have to worry about running into a still-sleepy Kotarou in the mornings, his blond hair tousled and his walk clumsy due to still being half asleep . . .

There would be no more basketball games, no more feverish requests for satsuma oranges. There would be no more pesky company at home or dangerous touches. Kotarou was gone, back to Niigata, and Tatsuki would never have to see him again, and that was a good thing.

It was a good thing and he was _happy_, damn it. _Happy._

* * *

**43. "Shiroi Oka - Maromi no Theme" - Susumu Hirasawa (from Paranoia Agent): **_Tatsuki (mainly)_

_It was the most bizarre dream he'd ever had._

_He was standing in the middle of a large, grassy field, talking to a little pink, stuffed dog that introduced itself as Maromi. It was absolutely bizarre, and Tatsuki didn't know whether he should be amused or frightened._

_For whatever reason, he was leaning toward frightened._

"_Aw, don't be scared, Tak-kun," Maromi said, as if it could read Tatsuki's thoughts. "You're strong, Tak-kun! You're brave. You're strong and brave for Kota-kun, Tak-kun."_

"_What does this have to do with Kotarou?"_

"_Kota-kun is hurt, Tak-kun. He is hurt and he needs help. But it's okay, Tak-kun. Because he needed to be hurt."_

"_Who hurt him?"_

"_Shounen Bat."_

"_Who is - "_

Rough knocks on his bedroom door woke him, and as Tatsuki sat up, rubbing the sleep dust from his eyes, he caught sight of his grandfather standing in the doorway, his aged face looking terrified.

"Tatsuki, wake up!" he said. "Kotarou's in the hospital. It seems someone hit him in the head with a baseball bat."

* * *

**44. "The Beginning is the End is the Beginning" - Smashing Pumpkins: **_Tatsuki, Yuuto, Mio, Kotarou, and Koutari_

This time, the screams had nothing to do with the past.

It was in the present, as disorienting as it was to accept that. There was smoke and fire everywhere. Buildings had crumbled and there were corpses in the street. The bombs that had gone off seemed to leave little to no survivors, and the only consolation was that they had targeted buildings, mostly.

Tatsuki stumbled over the rubble, trying to clear the soot from his eyes as he did so. He had a suspicion of what had happened, but it was hard for him to see the present at the moment, much less the past. Besides, he had more important things to think about.

Kotarou.

He had to find Kotarou.

As people sobbed and screamed around him, as sirens wailed in the distance to signal the coming of the fire trucks, ambulances, and police officers, Tatsuki scanned the streets. It was hard for him to pick out anyone he recognized, but finally, he did.

"Tatsuki!" Yuuto called, his voice hoarse. He was picking a girl up out of the rubble - Yoshino Mio, Tatsuki realized. Kotarou's girlfriend. Her skin was even paler than it was normally, and she was covered in soot and dirt. She was also unconscious, but Tatsuki could see her chest moving. She was breathing. She wasn't dead. "Where's Kotarou?!"

"I'm looking for him." Tatsuki turned away from Yuuto and Mio, still looking all over for his cousin. Kicking aside a piece of rubble, Tatsuki continued his trek, limping slightly, but pushing his way past running people as he tried to find any sign of blond hair and golden eyes. When he finally found him, though, Tatsuki felt every muscle in his body freeze.

Kotarou was not conscious. Instead, his limp body was being supported by the arms of another: Koutari. And Koutari was making no movement to really help Kotarou, despite the fact that the boy seemed to not be breathing . . .

Despite the pain arcing its way through his body, Tatsuki forced himself over to the pair, feeling his rage spike even more considerably when Koutari looked up at him with a sadistic, pleased smirk.

"Hello, Tatsuki. Pleasant day we're having, isn't it?"

As if his world hadn't already crumbled around him enough, Tatsuki felt something inside of him snap completely.

* * *

**45. "Influence" - Trapt: **_Eri_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I met a girl. That sounds so simple, doesn't it? Like, when don't I meet someone? I meet people every day. But, today I met a girl named Kyoko, and a boy whose name I never learned, and they really taught me something. Or, they made me think._

_My life has been a real mess lately, Diary. I don't even know where to start. I've been used and abused and I've let it happen. And do you know why? Well, you probably do. I tell you everything. But . . . It's because I've been so lonely, Diary. I just want friends, and that's not too much to ask for, is it? I don't think it is, but . . . Sometimes I don't know what to do anymore. And then today - today was the __worst__._

_Today, I tried to steal Kyoko's purse, and that's how I met her. I tried to steal her purse to pay my friend tax. She let me go, and she met my friends, and I did something so horrible. I let them punish her to get out of paying the friend tax. And because I felt bad about that - like I should - I tried to kill myself. I was going to jump off a bridge and end this stupid, miserable life._

_And that's how I met him._

_After he left me, I came home, and took a shower. I rarely take showers - I much prefer baths - but this time, I just took a shower, and it gave me a long time to think._

_I don't think I want any part of this anymore, Diary. I want friends. I really, really do. But Kyoko was right. __They're __not my friends. And because I have to try and be cool to get them to like and be nice to me, I don't even have myself anymore. I don't know who I am anymore. I don't know who Eri is, and I want to find her - I want to find and meet and be friends with Eri. The __real__ Eri._

_Blessings come in the strangest ways, don't they? But I'm glad they do. And I'm glad they did, and I hope that I can meet Kyoko again someday so that I can apologize for what I did, and so I can maybe even be her friend._

* * *

**46. "Goodbye to You" - Michelle Branch: **_Kyoko and Yuuto_

_There's no avoiding it. He'll be better someday . . . Maybe we'll even meet again someday._

It was what she told herself over and over again. She smiled for her parents, and said goodbye to all of her friends - all but one. But she wouldn't cry. Even as he ran away from her, avoiding her, she wouldn't cry. Kyoko didn't know what she'd done wrong. She didn't know what she did to hurt him, or make him hate her, but whatever it was, it didn't matter. She was moving away from Tokyo, and soon, she wouldn't be able to find out.

It was hard to think about, to be honest, and she was a little scared of moving. But Kyoko was always an outgoing girl, able to make friends, and so she would learn to deal with it. She had to, didn't she? Because in the end, there was no other option. It wasn't as if her parents would let her stay behind just because of _one boy_, even if that _one boy _was more important than all the rest.

The thought made her laugh a little, even as she packed up her middle school yearbooks, willing herself not to flip through them to try and find his picture. She was so young! How could she already know _The One_? Her parents would surely laugh if she told them, and tell her that she shouldn't think of such heavy stuff. Even she tried to tell herself that. But years later, when she met him again - new Yuuto, with his long hair and flippant attitude - she knew it to be true. She was very self-aware, and she knew her own feelings. Especially when it came to _him. _

But she couldn't let herself get hurt again.

Besides, it wasn't as if she could stay in Tokyo. She was leaving again, and he had his own life there with his friends, and potential girlfriends. Kyoko loved Yuuto - of that she was positive. She could easily get lost in his beautiful eyes and she had many nights where he occupied her dreams and held her heart in his gentle hands. But there were too many factors to keep them apart, and the word _goodbye _was too prominent between them to ignore. It was hanging there, like a dark storm cloud, waiting to descend between them and split them apart. Kyoko would not let herself be hurt by thinking otherwise.

But, if she saw a shooting star and wished on it that they could end up together, that wouldn't be letting her thoughts hurt her, would it?

* * *

**47. "To the Moon & Back" - Savage Garden: **_Karen/Yuuto_

Not once did Karen ever directly say how she felt about Yuuto.

In fact, he had to guess everything about her feelings by her aura. Well, it wasn't exactly _guessing_, but he had to infer how she felt, because she was always indirect with her words and aloof with her attitude. Karen danced around the subject of a relationship and never once allowed him to hold her hand or do anything else with her that other girls would. She was in the investigative photographer between the pair of them, but eventually, Yuuto grew fed up with not knowing anything about her. He wanted to learn about her, wanted to _know _her, and if she wouldn't tell him, then he would take matters into his own hands. He did enough detective work looking for Kotarou to be able to build up skills of his own, after all.

Eventually, he managed to gather a sufficient amount of information.

Karen had a strained relationship with her parents, who were divorced and had been ever since she was a child. She lived with her mother, and her father had moved to America - they rarely spoke. She didn't have many friends, either. It turned out that she attended Konan, and was actually seen as a nerd there, with glasses and her camera always tucked away into her bag. In elementary school, she was seen as an annoyance and a pest, always wanting to get the scoop on everyone. She had never had a boyfriend before.

"What are you doing, Casanova?" Karen's voice was taut and angry, and when Yuuto turned around from the person he'd been questioning to face her, he saw flickers of red in her aura. He gave an easygoing smile, and dismissed the person he'd been talking to with a wave of his hand.

"Just finding out stuff about you," he told her simply. "I figured that if you wouldn't tell me, then I'd find out for myself."

"It's none of your business."

"Sure it is."

"But why do you want to know?"

"Because I like you." Yuuto leaned down, putting his face a mere inch from her own. "Because I like you and I'm interested in you, my lovely Karen."

"Tch." Karen turned away, completely aloof, but Yuuto saw her aura shift to bright yellow, and he smiled broadly. _That _was a color that he wanted to see her wear.

Karen was indirect and aloof and private, but he wasn't going to stop until he had her puzzle all figured out. She might have been lonely for the majority of her life, but he was going to put an end to that _very _soon.

* * *

**48. "Bad Day" - Daniel Powter: **_Kotarou (with hints of friendship with Tatsuki and Yuuto, and hints of Kotarou/Mio)_

If there was a record for the worst day ever had by a person, then Kotarou had just broken it.

He woke up late that morning and ran to take a bath, only to find that there was no hot water. On his way to school he was attacked by a dog, who was small enough to not wound him seriously, but who shredded his pant leg. Aside from being late, he was given a detention for his ruined uniform, got a bad score on his English test, had his souba noodles spilled all down his front at lunch, and had to miss basketball practice due to his detention, leading him to being benched at the next game.

At work he ended up spilling the garbage juice on _himself_, came up short on his cash register at the end of the previous night, and was reprimanded for that and told that he was going to be put on watch for stealing from the company. After work he was kidnapped, drugged, and beaten up. By the time Tatsuki and Yuuto rescued him, Kotarou was too distraught with how the day had been going to even pay attention. He got home, took a _cold _bath, and dropped into his bed to try and sleep off the worst day in history.

When he woke up the next morning, he was still feeling low. He pulled himself out of bed and started to get ready for school, only to notice something that he hadn't before.

There was a bag of satsuma oranges - his favorites - sitting on his desk, right next to the stuffed bear that Mio had made for him, and a picture that he'd taken with Yuuto mussing his hair, and generally just being Yuuto.

It didn't change the fact that Kotarou had had the worst day in the history of bad days the day before, but seeing the tokens of affection from his cousin, girlfriend, and best friend did brighten things a little, and even made a smile grace Kotarou's lips.

* * *

**49. "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" - The Offspring: **_Kiba and Koutari_

"You really do have it all figured out, don't you. Transferring into his class, acting like you have no problem with him . . . You've put real thought into this."

"Thanks, officer."

Kiba leveled a stare at Kazuma, who stared plainly back with nothing but a thin smile. Kiba saw now why Udou had insisted he check the kid out. Kazuma was a bonafide psychopath, and the only reason Kiba wasn't arresting the kid was because Kazuma hadn't yet committed a crime. _Yet_. Now that he had his eyes on Kazuma, he'd bust the kid at the first opportunity, but the problem with sociopaths was that they normally struck before they could be stopped.

Kiba could only hope that wouldn't be the case this time.

"If we're done here, can we go?" Kazuma asked, raising an eyebrow. "My first day of class at my new school is tomorrow, and I'd really like to be well-rested for it."

"Whatever you're planning," Kiba told him quietly, "it won't work. You don't know who you're messing with." Kazuma continued to smile, but his eyes turned glacier.

"We'll see about that. Oohira Tatsuki is no match for me."

"He isn't who I was talking about."

"Oh?" Kazuma laughed, short and cynical. "Who then, officer? Tell me, who can stop me from what I'm planning?"

Kiba considered it. He considered warning Kazuma about Tatsuki's clueless cousin, but then shook the thought off. No reason to give Kazuma more than one target. Standing up, Kiba walked around and opened the door, gesturing for Kazuma to leave his office.

"You'll see."

* * *

**50. "Cold" - Crossfade: **_Tatsuki and Kotarou_

"I'm sorry, Kotarou. You never expected to hear me say that, did you? Most wouldn't. In fact, most won't. I'd never say it in front of anyone else - but then, you _would _expect that. You always did think that I was nothing but an emotionless prick who cared about no one but myself, but . . . That's not true.

"I cared about you, Kotarou. I always have. Everything I did was to protect you - but, that's partially a lie. It was also to protect _myself_. Do you know what your touch did to me? Every time you touched me, I saw the most horrible things. Violent rapes, murders . . . I saw the past, Kotarou, and while it was useful sometimes, it was painful all the rest. I hated it. And to that effect, I hated you.

"Except I didn't. For God's sake, Kotarou, do you know how complicated this all was? I was never emotionless. I _wanted _to be - God knows I wanted to be, so that I didn't have to deal with all of the complication anymore. But I wasn't. I was only human, and I did the best I could, damn it. I did everything I could to sort out my own head and protect you, even though I was really too fucked up to save or protect anybody.

"I didn't want you to find out this way. I - I didn't want you to find out _at all_, except I knew you had to. I was going to tell you someday, Kotarou, I swear. But . . . I . . . It's too late now, isn't it? God damn it, Kotarou . . . God _fucking _damn it, Kota, I . . . I'm . . ." Tatsuki, on his knees in the dirt, hit one fist against the granite and then leaned his forehead against the cold, smooth surface of the tombstone. "I'm sorry, Kota."


	6. Drabbles 51 through 60

**Authors' Note: **Fifty-one is very obviously based off the novel Fight Club by Chuck Palahniuk, because that's what this song always makes me think of. There are several side-flings and references in it, which I'll point out at the end of this drabble set. See if you can catch them all.

* * *

Prints

* * *

**51. "You Fight Me" - Breaking Benjamin: **_Koutari and Tatsuki (though not how you might think)_

It had started on a beach.

That's where I first met Koutari Kazuma, who was strange and different in his everything-metrosexual way. He seemed open and friendly enough and I - stupidly - took it in. Believed him. Wanting someone to talk to. Somewhere to go. Because I no longer had a home to go to. It was all gone.

Then he asked me to hit him and everything was downhill from there. We are God's unwanted children, he said. Sometimes God's hatred is better than his indifference and we were all slaves to our material possessions anyway. The best and the brightest men were wasting away, wasting their lives on jobs and careers and material possessions that didn't matter and damn it he wanted me to hit him as hard as I fucking could.

So I did. And from there, everything spiraled. There was Karen Kitagawa and Kazuma and the fight club and Project Mayhem and oh god I just want it to end but it _can't_. Not easily, at least. Not easily because I'm tied to this chair and he has the barrel of a gun in my mouth, so I can only speak in vowels anyway, but you know, if he shoots me, then he shoots himself.

"This is how it's going to end," he says, and I don't know why but I can feel myself grinning around the gun in my mouth, despite how filthy it is and how sick I feel thinking of all the germs that I'm currently swallowing down into my body, germs so filthy that not even the soap that we made would be able to clean it.

Yeah. This is how it's going to end.

* * *

**52. "Hero" - Chad Kroeger: **_Tatsuki_

"You have a hero complex," Yuuto remarked once, tone as flippant as ever. "A hero complex when it comes to saving Kotarou."

Tatsuki had ignored him with a noncommittal grunt at the time, just like always. What Yuuto said was nonsense. What Yuuto said was always nonsense. But later, he'd taken the time to think about it. Later, when it was possibly too late; when he was spent and panting and bleeding on the ground but _satisfied _because he'd split his knuckles open on some asshole's _jaw _and said asshole was lying on the ground, unconscious and even more broken than Tatsuki was.

Did he have a hero complex? Tatsuki wasn't sure. He didn't _think _so, especially because he hated the worldview that most heroes in the shounen manga usually portrayed. Equality for everyone and the world was so equal and loving and free. Good always triumphed over evil, always won out over the bad, and so long as you had enough catchphrases and enough willpower love always won out. Yeah, _right._ That wasn't the way the world worked, and Tatsuki knew it. In fact, love was the most devastating force in the universe. Love destroyed itself. It took itself and festered and smoldered until there was nothing left but the scorched ashes of a once beautiful relationship.

Tatsuki clenched his fists, ignoring the pain that shot up his arms when he did so. That was what had happened with him and Kotarou.

Pushing himself up off the ground, Tatsuki stepped _on _the bodies he'd pounded into the concrete, preparing to make his way back home. Tatsuki was not a hero, and he didn't have a hero complex, despite what Yuuto might think. In fact, Tatsuki despised heroes. But he _was, _in some form or fashion, an _anti_hero, if he had to label himself as anything at all.

But in many ways, that was how Tatsuki preferred it.

* * *

**53. "Polyamorous" - Breaking Benjamin: **_Yuuto and Kotarou_

"Damn it, Yuuto! Stop being such a philanderer!"

"I can't help it, Kotarou! It's in my nature to give love to all the ladies of the world!"

"God, you're such a _manwhore_!I can't stand it! You deserve whatever you get!"

Despite Kotarou's harsh words, Yuuto could see that the blond's aura was still a dark blue-purple - he was worried, even if he wanted Yuuto to believe that he was enraged past the point of caring. Whether he was angry or not was all irrelevant, though, in the grand scheme of things. They had both been kidnapped by someone who claimed to be in love with Yuuto - someone who was actually _female _this time, much to Yuuto's belief - and now they needed to get out of it.

Somehow.

"I don't even know why they wanted me," Kotarou grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Glaring at Yuuto, he added, "This is all your fault."

"Egad! So harsh!" Yuuto put a hand over his heart, scanning Kotarou's aura once more before he stood up, extending a hand to his best friend. "Well, come on, Kotarou my love! It's time for us to bust this popsicle stand."

"I'm _not _your love," Kotarou snapped, though he took the proffered hand and used it to pull himself up. "Be careful what you say, jackass. The last time someone thought you and I were . . . _going out, _I almost had acid splashed on me."

"Okay, okay! Let's just get out of here, shall we?" Yuuto dropped Kotarou's hand and wrapped his arm around Kotarou's shoulders instead, and despite the irritation that flickered in the blond's aura, Kotarou nodded.

"Yeah. Let's."

* * *

**54. "On the Way Down" - Ryan Cabrera: **_Yuuto/Kyoko_

"Hey . . .""Yeah?""Thanks."

Kyoko looked over, honestly surprised. Yuuto was often sincere with her - more sincere with her than he was with most others, despite the fact that he would still joke and smile with her. But his expression of gratitude had come completely out of the blue, and it honestly surprised her.

"For what?"

"For . . . being you?" Yuuto smiled a crooked smile, and Kyoko felt her heart skip a bit and a smile warm her own cheeks. "Nah, not just for that. I mean, for that, but . . ."

"Just spit it out," Kyoko teased, and again she was surprised when a bit of a blush crossed Yuuto's cheeks. The behavior was so unlike him, yet so _like _him, that it made Kyoko's pulse speed up a little bit more. It was one of those rare moments when she was reminded of how _beautiful_ he really was.

"Well . . ." Yuuto took a deep breath. "You saved me, Kyoko. All those years ago, you saved me. And so . . . thanks."

"I saved you?" Confusion colored her words, and Yuuto nodded, standing up from where he'd been seated and walking around so that he could stand in front of her.

"Yeah. You did." Bending down, he placed a kiss upon her lips. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was enough. "Way back when we first met. You taught me to be myself - to look up and around instead of just at the floor all the time. So . . . Thanks, Kyoko."

Kyoko smiled, pushing herself up to initiate a second brief, sweet kiss. "No need to thank me, Yuuto. I was only doing what needed to be done. You should never hide those beautiful eyes."

* * *

**55. "Take Me Back" - Story of the Year: **_Tatsuki_

Realistically, Tatsuki knew there was no way to turn back time. He couldn't turn it back or control it in any way, shape, or form. But somehow, he almost wished that he could.

Despite the way that he saw the past on a daily basis, Tatsuki's memory was impeccable. He never confused his own past with the past that he saw, and his memories never faded to be replaced by the images of the past that he saw when driving to school or walking by the hospital. It was almost an additional curse, but in a way, it was sometimes . . . comforting.

Tatsuki could remember his childhood. He could remember how things were before he touched Kotarou and gained the power that would ruin the rest of his life. He could remember being _happy_, truly _happy_, and being able to be around and play with Kotarou without the constant fear that contact with him would cause everything to go sour.

And Tatsuki wanted that back.

He hated the fact that he resented Kotarou so deeply. He hated the fact that he had to see mangled corpses and rapes every time he wanted to go outside. He hated the fact that with each passing day, he and Kotarou grew farther apart because he couldn't stand to get close. He wanted to go back to how they were as children, and he had a feeling that Kotarou wanted it too. There was something in those golden eyes that said as much every time Kotarou gave Tatsuki that wounded puppy dog look.

Tatsuki would give anything to return to that time. He'd certainly give the curse that had been imprinted on him against his will. But it was a fool's dream - an ideal that could never be reached. So long as Tatsuki was plagued with postcognition, he knew that he and Kotarou could never be close again, no matter how badly they both wanted it.

* * *

**56. "Inside the Fire" - Disturbed: **_Koutari_

Kazuma was willing to sell his soul to the devil if it meant avenging Mina.

He knew that he could never bring her back from the dead. She was dead, and gone, and taken away from him, and it was all Oohira Tatsuki's fault. He knew this, but despite that, he was still willing to go to extremities. He was willing to go the very depths of hell, burning and smoldering, if it meant that he could avenge her memory and gain his wings. He would kill Tatsuki. He would kill Tatsuki, which was a sin, and in that, he would gain his wings.

It made perfect sense to him.

But it was strange, because the closer he got to his goal, the worse the nightmares became. Each night, he would dream of darkness, and not simply in the way that he didn't remember what he dreamt or that he didn't dream at all. He would dream that he was engulfed in darkness, shivering despite the steadily increasing heat. Toward the end of the dream, he would be gasping for oxygen, unable to breathe for the smoke that clogged his lungs and choked his throat. Each morning he would wake up bathed in sweat, tangled in his covers and gulping in as much as he could in deep, heaving breaths.

One day he fell asleep in class, and got sent home early due to how pale and out of breath he was when the teacher woke him up.

But Kazuma ignored this, for the most part. It bothered him, of course, and the lingering sense of dread and doom began to loom over him in his waking hours, particularly whenever he thought of his plans for Tatsuki. But to that effect, Kazuma merely surmised that it was all Tatsuki's fault, and it would go away once he killed Tatsuki.

Besides, it was all for Mina. Kazuma would suffer through an eternity of nightmares if it meant avenging Mina.

_Just wait Mina. I'll avenge you soon. I promise._

* * *

**57. "Move Your Feet" - Junior Senior: **_Yuuto and Kotarou_

Since they were nearing graduation, many of the students had been planning a large prank to play on the school. Yuuto was no exception, and though Kotarou was aware that Yuuto was planning a prank, he wasn't aware of the extent Yuuto was going to go.

Yuuto had hijacked the school intercom system, using it to play a dance beat throughout the entire school. By the time Kotarou had arrived, the students who were already there were busy dancing through the hallways, moving and swaying to the beat, and Yuuto himself was at the lead of it all, even singing along with the words in strongly-accented English.

"Do you even know what those words mean?!" Kotarou demanded, and Yuuto laughed, shrugging.

"Who cares? Live a little, Kotarou! We're almost out of this place!" Reaching down, Yuuto grabbed Kotarou, spinning him along. "_Sing-sing-sing-sing my song! And you-you-you-you sing along! Just put-put-put my record on and all of you troubles are dead and gone_!"

"Like _hell _they are! Let me go!"

"_Don't stop_!" Yuuto yelled, still pulling Kotarou around in a frenzied dance. A group of girls nearby responded in kind.

"_Don't stop_!"

"No! Stop, stop, stop!" Kotarou tried in vain to pull out of Yuuto's grasp, but Yuuto - laughing like a madman - wouldn't let him. Teachers milled around, trying in vain to get the students to stop, but the students were still dancing in front of the school and filling up the hallways in classrooms. If Kotarou looked up, he'd see that some of them were even pressed up against the windows, dancing as if they honestly couldn't control it. The only one who _wasn't _dancing was Tatsuki, and even _he _was bobbing his head slightly to the beat.

_I've stepped into a nightmare world. That has to be it. _

"_Don't stop the beat_!" Yuuto yelled, and once more the girls responded in kind. Kotarou, sensing that he'd lost, finally gave in and let himself be moved by the beat.

* * *

**58. "Everywhere" - Michelle Branch: **_Karen/Tatsuki_

She would never say a word of it to anyone, but before she even met him, Kitagawa Karen was having dreams about Oohira Tatsuki.

It was ridiculous. She'd seen him on the street one day, had snapped a picture of him. And ever since then, he was appearing in her dreams. Not as any particularly significant figure, but he would always be _there. _A silent presence, noticeable but not intrusive. But he was in her dreams every night since that first night, even though they never spoke or interacted with each other at all.

And it began to get worse. Whenever they were around each other in public - as in, whenever they happened to be on the same street - she would sense his presence, and her camera would instantly turn to find him in its viewfinder. Karen couldn't stand it. He didn't even know she _existed_, and she didn't even _know _him, and she was _too practical _to get this _caught up _in one person. Just because he happened to find his way into her dreams, and just because he happened to be everywhere she went didn't mean she had to get so _obsessed_.

But slowly, she was getting in deeper and deeper. She found herself entangled with him and his cousin and his friend, and the closer she got, the more interested she was. It was clear that Yuuto was interested in her, and she tried to spend more time around him to get Tatsuki off her mind, but she couldn't. The more time she spent around them the bigger presence Tatsuki had in her dreams, despite her attempts to push him out.

It was ridiculous, but somehow she knew it wasn't changing, and maybe ridiculousness wasn't always _such _a bad thing. After all, as important as he was becoming in her dreams, he still wasn't _intrusive_, and his quiet, watchful presence was almost comforting.

And as independent and practical as she was, Karen had to admit that even she needed comfort every now and again.

* * *

**59. "Chasing Cars" - Snow Patrol: **_Tatsuki/Karen_

Tatsuki didn't put too much stock in romantic dinners or movie dates. Luckily for him, Karen didn't either.

It wasn't that she didn't _like _such things, but she knew that they weren't always necessary to have a good time, and she could see that Tatsuki wasn't a big fan of crowded places. If he was going to have a date, it was going to be somewhere private, more personal. Then again, this wasn't even really a date; she'd just happened to chance upon him in the park one night.

He wasn't roughed up or fighting or angry for once. He was merely laying on his back, staring up at the stars, looking completely peaceful. And when she walked over to lay next to him, he didn't say anything - merely looked over at her, meeting her eyes for a few seconds, before looking back up at the stars, silently accepting her presence.

It was enough, and in a lot of ways, Karen thought it was _better _than if he'd asked her out to dinner and a movie like Yuuto might have done. True, it was time she could have spent taking pictures of people, roaming the streets of Tokyo to find interesting subjects. But even if she was told that the scoop of the century was going down in Tokyo, Karen didn't think she could find it in herself to move. The moment was too serene, too peaceful. She could spend an eternity looking at the stars, lying there next to him, and for that moment, nothing mattered. Photography didn't matter. The world was shut off and put on hold, just for that moment.

Karen didn't know how late they stayed there. Eventually, Tatsuki stood up and offered his hand to her, helping her to her feet, and then walking part of the way home with her. It was hours later, of that Karen was sure, but it didn't matter. In fact, she regretted that they couldn't stay there longer.

But when it came time for them to part, Tatsuki paused, and then said, "Same time next week?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned and started to leave, but Karen - smiling despite his brush-off - called back,

"Yeah."

* * *

**60. "Ex-Girlfriend" - No Doubt: **_Karen and Yuuto_

"What do you mean you want to break up? Karen, I love you!"

"Not enough." Karen was not crying, nor was she screaming like the girls who had messy breakups with their boyfriends in the hallway. Her arms were crossed and her face was in a set expression, not shifting despite Yuuto's expression of wide-eyed shock.

"What are you talking about? Karen, what did I _do_?"

"It's not what you did."

"Is it what I didn't do, then?"

"No."

"Then what - ?!"

"It's nothing specific, Yuuto." Karen's words came out like a snap, and she hid tight fists in her crossed arms. It wasn't that she didn't care. She _did _care, perhaps too much, and that was what hurt. "It's . . . a lot of things."

"Like what? Karen, tell me what's wrong. We can make this work - "

"No, we can't," Karen interrupted, letting out a large exhale. "Okay, look. First off, we're two completely different people. You're too . . . emotional for me. We're like fire and water; either you have to be doused, or I have to turn to steam. I don't think that's healthy for either of us." Before Yuuto could interrupt, Karen went on. "And you're already in love with someone else. I don't know who, but I know you're thinking of her when you're with me. And I'm not going to stand for that."

"What?" Yuuto shook his head. "Karen, you know I only jest with those other girls! In my world, there is only you!"

"I wish that was true," Karen murmured, yet then shook her head. "Or maybe I don't. It'd make this harder." Turning on her heel, she said over her shoulder, "I still want to be friends. But for right now . . . I just think that this is for the best. Bye, Yuuto."

"Karen - !"

"Good_bye_."

* * *

**Fight Club references:**

"_It started on a beach."_

--Reference to how Narrator met Tyler in the book. Instead of meeting on a plane, Narrator met Tyler on a beach on one of his business trips. Tyler was building a "hand" out of large sticks and the sun's shadow on the beach.

"_. . . in his everything-metrosexual way." _

--Based on a line in the book (page 202 for the curious): _"Tyler's standing there, perfectly handsome and an angel in his everything-blond way." _I'm not sure what color Kazuma's hair is normally, and he _does _look metrosexual to me (very fashionable), so I used that instead.

"_And when I found that my home had been bombed and that everything was destroyed and gone, I called him up using that number that he'd given me._"

--Again, reference to how the book kicks off. Tyler nukes Narrator's apartment (well, blows it up), Narrator calls up Tyler, they move in together.

The whole second paragraph is Tyler Durden dogma, this time coming from Kazuma's mouth. The first part, _"Then he asked me to hit him," _is also a Fight Club reference. Tyler asked Narrator to hit him as hard as he could, and that was how the first fight club started.

"_There was Karen Kitagawa and Kazuma and the fight club and Project Mayhem . . ."_

--Just like Tatsuki took on the role of Narrator and Koutari took on the role of Tyler, Karen has filled the role for Marla Singer here. Fight club is obvious, and Project Mayhem is as well.

"_Not easily because I'm tied to this chair and he has the barrel of a gun in my mouth, so I can only speak in vowels anyway, but you know, if he shoots me, then he shoots himself."_

_--_Reference to how the book begins and ends (well, sort of how it ends). Including the line about vowels.

"_. . . despite how filthy it is and how sick I feel thinking of all the germs that I'm currently swallowing down into my body, germs so filthy that not even the soap that we made would be able to clean it."_

--In the book, Narrator wonders if the gun is clean. Since Tatsuki's a neat freak, I decided to take it up a notch and turn the thinking into slight worry. The soap is, of course, reference to the Paper Street Soap Company Tyler sets up in Fight Club.


End file.
